


Captivate

by wxldcrf



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Akabane Karma is a Little Shit, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, I aged the students to 17-18 due to the show's content, Manga & Anime, Multi, OC is a hopeless cinnamon roll, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-08 17:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxldcrf/pseuds/wxldcrf
Summary: When Fumiko Junpei is transferred from Class 3C to 3E for her low grades and constant daydreaming, she wants nothing but to write cheesy poetry in her diary. Not killing some octopus alien creature. That all changes quickly, however, when the school's delinquent, Karma Akabane, turns her world upside down and forms an unexpected bond with her.





	1. Assembly Time

**(** One ** ) **

**(** Ansatsu Kyoushitsu Chapter 11: Assembly Time/S1 E5 **)**

\----------------------

 _The sound of crickets and the swimming of fish in a pond could be heard around a dim garden as a cool breeze flew. Footsteps padded as Fumiko carried a lantern in one hand. Her brown hues scanning around the garden. She suddenly stopped to looked_ _down at her outfit; a long, white dress that_ _complimented her curves along with matching flats adorn on her feet._

_"I hope this isn't too dressy for a secret meeting," she thought to herself._

_Her eyes scanned from the left to the right, then spotting a fully bloomed rose. She walked over towards it, allowing for her fingers to trail along the thorns. Even with the prickled blood drops on her fingertips, she didn't mind. She admired the beauty in roses. In fact, she admired the beauty in all kinds of flowers; even the dead ones._

_"Wait. What are you doing? You're supposed to be meeting up with the prince!" she thought to herself, blinking hard and frowning._

_She quickly scurried off, knowing that she didn't had enough time left to meet up with the guy of her dreams. Her head went from one direction to another, trying to find the prince. She looked up towards the sky; dusk blue with a hint of grey specks painted into the atmosphere along with a crescent moon. She huffed, finally becoming inpatient._

_"Hello?" she yelled, cupping her free hand up besides her mouth._

_"Hello? Are you here?"_

_Fumiko then heard footsteps approaching towards her way. It was hard to see in the dark area, so she stepped further with her lantern. The light began to fill the garden, identifying the figure and its attire; a male dressed in a dark blue jacket with a white buttoned up shirt along with a dark blue pair of pants._

_"I am here," the guy said._

_Fumiko gasped quietly._

_"It's him!" she thought. With a tiny smile creeping upon her face, she ran quickly towards his direction._

_"Hi there-" she excitedly shouted, running in an ecstatic manner. But her celebration was cutted off shortly when her head happened to hit a tree branch rather harshly. With a sharp thump, she fell back coldly onto the ground. A small "ow" escaped from her lips._

_·······················_

Coming back to reality, Fumiko's head shot up. She felt a sharp pain on top of her head. Her vision began to refocus on her surroundings. She wasn't in a garden at night, but rather it was daytime and she was in her classroom: Class 3C. Instead of a charming prince, she was surrounded by not-so charming students who were staring at her, some even snickering.

"Fumiko Junpei! This is the fifth time that I caught you sleeping in class this week!" the sharp voice of her teacher pierced into her ears. It was cacophonic enough to make her go deaf.

She rubbed the top of her head and yawned.

"I-I'm sorry, teacher," she began to apologize, her face as red as a raspberry. "I didn't get enough sleep last night and I-"

"You have given me this same excuse everytime you've been caught!" he scowled, pointing his wooden ruler in front of her face.

"I know, but-"

"No ifs, ands, or buts! Get your head out of the clouds and start paying attention to class!" he yelled, pushing up his glasses before he went back to his desk.

"Fumiko is such a damn airhead!" a girl with long, raven hair gossiped to some girl in a pixie cut.

"Yeah! And do you notice how she doesn't have any friends? What a weirdo!" a boy with a crooked nose and freckles said rather loudly for the whole class to hear.

Soon, the whole class was whispering all kinds of catty things about the bubblegum-haired girl. Her cheeks blushed harshly in response, her eyes boiling hot. She felt like crying, but she didn't allow herself for that to happen. Her eyelashes flutter in a rapid manner to hold back her tears.

"Alright class, that's enough," the teacher began to speak. "It is now time for the monthly assembly. Everybody please get up from your seats and walk out in a straight line."

Everyone got up from their desks and proceeded to form a narrow line. Before she could catch up with the rest, Fumiko quickly grabbed a copy of _Romeo and Juliet_ from the inside of her desk. She always founded assemblies to be a redundant waste of time. Clutching the book to her chest, she was the last in line, marching behind everyone else.

\------------------------

Inside the school's gymnasium held all the students from Class 3A to 3D. Some students ran up to each other to greet on another and chat for a while before the assembly began. Upon entering the crowded room, Fumiko immediately opened up her novel and began reading where she left off at; right at the part where Romeo sneaks off to see Juliet on the balcony.

Her ears were then greeted by the sounds of snickers and insults by her classmates and other main building students. Her big eyes peered out from the corner of her book to look around. Everyone was all sneering at the lower level students: the class of 3E. The class where students had the worst grades in school. Kunugigaoka High had a incredibly strict uphold on students when it came to grades and behavior. If you kept your nose clean and your were grades excellent, you're part of the main building. However, students who weren't the best behaved or did terrible academically were sent to the mountain building of 3E. Naturally, they were the misfits of Kunugigaoka.

Fumiko gazed onto them with a sense of pity. She didn't understand most things, but she understood that the treatment that they probably endured everyday from the main building had to be awful. As someone who's always bullied by her classmates for her not-so amazing grades and small attention span, she probably understood what they've been through. Scanning around the students, she spotted two of the 3E students that she was familiar with. Closing her book and tucking it into her arm, she rushed up towards them with a warm smile.

"Sugaya-kun! Hinata-chan!" she called out, waving to a tall, slender male with silver hair and a small girl with short brown hair.

Sugaya's ears rung by the sound of an familiar voice. Turning around, he saw Fumiko coming up to him and Hinata with a sweet expression. Smiling softly, he turns to his side and taps Hinata on her shoulder.

"Hmm?" she hummed, cocking an eyebrow.

Sugaya then pointed at Fumiko and Hinata nodded, with a small yet firm smile crept from the corners of her mouth. She wasn't much of a smiley type of person, so whenever she attempted to smile, it looked rather serious instead of welcoming.

"Ohayou, Fumiko-Chan!" she waved back. She received a tight hug in return from her, patting her back as if telling her "you're suffocating me". However, she understood why Fumiko acted the way she did. Despite the two gals being close friends, they've drifted apart a bit since their first year as they were in different classes; only hanging out after school or on the weekends. "Air..... I need.... air," Hinata protested. Fumiko then stopped hugging her and patted down her uniform.

"Heh, sorry about that. I just missed you a lot, that's all," she chuckled apologetically, her hands clasped together.

"Oh no, I understand," she nodded.

Sugaya then fake-coughed to get the two girls' attention. "Hey, aren't you forgetting someone?" he chuckled, spreading his arms for a hug.

Fumiko giggled and proceeded to jump up to the beanpole, wrapping her arms around his neck. With smiles plastered on both of their faces, he twirled her around while they both laughed. They were extremely happy to see each other outside of their classes since it's been a while since they last hung out together.

Contrary to the three friend's reunion, both classes of 3C and 3E stared at them with bewildered expressions.

"Why is _she_ talking to those scumbags from 3E?" one student from 3C shouted loudly.

Fumiko heard this and turned around, smiling obliviously. "Oh, well these are my friends, Sugaya-Kun and Hinata-Chan. We've been friends since our childhood and we don't normally see each other as often as we used to since we're in different classes," she explained in a bubbly tone.

"It's such a surprise that you haven't been transferred with those _losers,_ " the student sneered at her and the classmates of 3E. He then walks up to the tiny girl, smirking. "You would fit right in with them," he cackled as everyone else joined in with him.

Fumiko's mood then shifted from happy to shameful. She proceeded to tilt her head down, her uneven bangs covering most of her face. Some of the students from 3E had a similar reaction; with a blue-haired boy in clover-like pigtails sighing in despair, a tall, bulky guy glaring at the bullies, and a blonde boy with an overbite keeping his head down.

She then felt a pat on the back from Sugaya. She turns around and he gives her an assuring smile. Hinata crossed her arms and reached out to ruffle the top of Fumiko's head in an attempt to cheer her up.

"Thanks guys," she whispered softly, still flushed from the humiliation she, her friends, and the rest of 3E just endured. "I have to go off now. The assembly is about to start." She then waved sadly to Sugaya and Hinata as they both waved their goodbyes back.

She got in the back of the line with her class. There were still a couple of kids snickering up ahead of her about the recent incident, while some was trying to hear what the principal was about to say. Fumiko, on the other hand, didn't want to be in the gymnasium right now. She just wanted to be in the library, munching on candy and resuming on reading her novel.

"In short, you are all elites selected from the best of the best nationwide," the semi-bald principal spoke onto the podium microphone. "As your principal, I guarantee it." His gaze then fixated on the crowd and spotted class 3E. "Still, pride is a powerful enemy," he continued. "If you are negligent, you'll end up becoming like a certain group of hopeless someones," referring to the misfits.

The other students roared in laughter in response. "Hey now, you're all laughing far too much!" the principal teasingly said. "Well, your principal went a bit too far, too."

Sighing, Fumiko suddenly felt a tap of her shoulder twice. She turns her head around, seeing her teacher. "Mr. Asano would like to see you in his office immediately," he strictly told her.

Tucking her book underneath her arm, she ran off to go see the board chairman in his office.

 _"Well, at least I don't have to stay for the assembly. I hate that I'm going to go see the chairman, but still,"_ she thought.

\-----------------------

"So you see, Mr. Junpei. We can't have your daughter attending our main classes anymore if she doesn't stop spacing out," Asano Gakuho explained to Benjiro, Fumiko's father.

The latter sighed tiredly and ran his hand down his face; trying to think of what to say.

"Gakuho-" he began speaking before being cutted off.

"That's Mr. Asano to you, _Benjiro_ ," he sharply responded. "We're not roommates in college anymore. I'm now this school's board chairman, so you are going to treat me as such. That starts with calling me by my surname."

"Sorry," Benjiro apologized, not really meaning it. "Mr. Asano," he began again. "You have to understand, it's been a bit hard for me and my daughter for the past two years. My wife was in a horrid car accident and has now been in a coma for quite a while." There was a hint of pain in his voice while explaining. "Ever since then, Fumiko's grades has slipped and she has been sleeping later compared to the last couple of years. So please, cut her some slack."

"While this is an unfortunate incident that I am deeply sorry for," Mr. Asano replied sarcastically before becoming serious. "There is no excuse for your daughter to be below average or disrupting the class with her in-between naps."

They stopped talking as they heard the office door opening. It was Fumiko. Her eyes widen as she seen that her dad was sitting in there.

"Daddy! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work right now?" she asked before closing the door behind her.

"Please have a seat besides your father, Fumiko." Mr. Asano offered.

She walked over to the empty chair that resided by her father, setting her book on top of her lap.

"Me and your father was just having a friendly discussion about transferring you to the mountain part of school. There is a building on the top of the hill where the lower students of the school attend. You'll be attending there starting tomorrow," he told her as he crossed his legs and sipped on his mug.

"Now, isn't this a bit harsh?" Benjiro protested. "Surely, she can just attend to some tutoring lessons."

With a sharp glare, Mr. Asano turned his attention to the pink-haired male.

"Are you questioning my proposal for your daughter and this school to have a better path to education?" he said in this creepy, monotone voice. It gave Fumiko and her father chills down their spine.

"N-no, Mr. A-asano. I j-just th-think it's a bit over th-the top to transfer her to another cl-classroom all because of some b-bad gr-grades," Benjiro nervously stuttered. Mr. Asano shook his head while he sighed and got up from his chair.

"Nope. It's my final decision. Whatever I feel like is best for this school's education system is how it will be," he made his final decision.

Benjiro threw his hands up in defeat, with the chairman smirking victoriously in return.

"You may now be excused, Benjiro," he allowed for him to leave. "As for your daughter, I would like to speak with her for a moment."

Benjiro got up from out of his seat and headed out the door. On his way out, he told Fumiko that he'll see her when he gets home. She responded with "ok".

As soon as the door closed, Gakuho made his way towards the files drawer. Inside was a single manilla envelope and a briefcase. Grabbing both items, he made his way back to his desk.

"Aside from the fact that most of the students are not academically gifted, the class of 3E is rather different from the other classes," he began to explain to Fumiko.

He then opened up the clasp that held the envelope together and pulled out two pieces of different paper; one was a map and one was a wanted photo. He then laid the two items down flat on his desk.

"These are directions to your new classroom," he said, pointing at the map. "This is your new homeroom teacher," he said, now pointing to the photo. The photo was a yellow octopus alien creature with a catlike grin spreaded across its face. Its attire was pretty unique for a teacher, with a graduation cap and a robe. Fumiko was confused by all of this. Why the hell is an octopus her teacher?

"Um, are you sure that's my teacher?" she asked the chairman, pointing at the photo with her index finger.

"Yes," he said with a straight face. He then turned his back with his hands behind him. "You see, your new teacher, Korosensei, has blew up seventy percent of the moon. For quite some time now, he's been waiting to destroy Earth. If we don't kill him by the end of the year, he will do the latter."

Fumiko's eyes shot up. Kill a teacher? What was this, some espionage movie of some sort?

Gakuho then turned back around and began to open up the briefcase. Inside contained a green knife and a bb gun.

"Along with 26 other students, you are in charge of assassinating your new homeroom teacher before graduation. If you fail to do so, he will not only destroy the Earth, but mankind as well. These weapons are harmless to humans and only work on your new teacher. Inside the gun contains BB gun pellets and the knife is made out of rubber," he explained, giving the two weapons to Fumiko.

"So, where should I keep them at?" she asked nervously.

"Hide them from your parents. Hide them in your room. Your bookbag. I don't care. The point is while your father knows about you transitioning to different classes, he cannot know about the fact that you are also assigned to killing your new teacher. If he finds out, or anyone other than your new teachers and classmates, we will be forced to erase your memory," he explained, getting irritated by the girl's many questions.

"Okay," she gulped nervously.

"Now, that'll be all. You may be excused, Fumiko," Gakuho said, closing the briefcase and manilla envelope back together.

During her way out the door, she putted the weapons inside of her cardigan.

\-----------------------------

Fumiko flopped onto her bed with a diary in her hands. She was out of her school uniform, now dressed in a dark pink overall skirt and striped t-shirt. Crossing the back of her legs, she laid on her stomach and began to write about how her day was. Her diary was a marble white color with a pale gold ribbon on the front designed as if it was a present box. It was a gift from her mother on her 15th birthday, a year before she slipped into a coma. Fumiko has cherished it since, writing her personal thoughts and secrets inside of it.

She then heard a knock on the window three times and got up from her bed. Opening the window, she spotted a familiar boy next door who shot her a warm smile.

"Hey, Miko," Sugaya nodded, making his way up into her pink, vintage bedroom. He was also out of his school clothes and now in a yellow t-shirt and jeans.

Fumiko made her way back towards her bed, quickly putting her diary away next to her study desk. She sat crisscrossed style, clutching a pillow close to her chest. Sugaya sat down on her desk chair, his legs spreaded in between it.

As far as they could both remember, they've known each other since the age of seven. Being next door neighbors helped them have a close friendship with each other. They would spend their childhood days together racing down the street playing tag; playing 20 questions at the park; having tea parties in Fumiko's living room; and going to the movie theater. When Hinata came into the picture around the age of eleven, they were still close to each other, but since she was Fumiko's first female friend, they spent a lot of nights together having sleepovers in order to bond with each other. Even so, Sugaya and Fumiko's bond still went strong and as of this day, they try to be as close as they possibly can; even in seperate classes.

"So, what brings you here?" Fumiko began, batting her eyelashes at the lean boy. Oh, and for a long time, she has harbored romantic feelings for Sugaya. His artistic skills and calm presence was enough to make any girl swoon. However, in his case, he only seen Fumiko as his best friend, so he never noticed her flirtatious attempts with him.

"I got an email from one of my teachers, Mr. Karasuma, about a new student that'll be joining our class tomorrow," he replied, pulling out his phone to show her the email.

"I heard," she giggled, trying her hardest not to tell him. She wanted to make her secret about transferring to 3E a surprise.

"How come you're all giggly?" he asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Well..." she soon went into a giggly fit, covering her mouth up and falling back on her bed.

"Well what?" he chuckled.

Finally, she couldn't hold it in anymore. She then sat up and threw her pillow towards his direction in a playful manner. "I'm the new student!" she exclaimed.

Sugaya then handed the pillow back to her. He leaned forward to give her a tight hug. She then reeled him onto her bed, causing them to both flop on top of each other, exchanging childish laughs.

"So it's you? You're the new student?" he asked.

"Yup. I'm pretty excited," she beamed.

"Me too. We can finally see each other during school hours instead of waiting until after school," he said, turning over to his side to face her. She does the same, laying her hand on the side of her head. "But," he began.

"But what?" she asked.

"You're a main building student, well let me take that back. You _used_ to be a main building student. Because of that, I don't know how well the rest of the class is going to greet you tomorrow," Sugaya explained in the nicest way possible, trying not to hurt her feelings. "Oh," she said, with disappointment in her eyes.

There was a moment of silence between the two friends. Nothing but eyes blinking and shifting around, trying to find the right words to say. Suddenly, Fumiko sprung up from her bed and slipped on her house slippers.

"Hmm? Where are you going?" Sugaya asked, now sitting up from the bed.

"Shh!" she hushed him, putting her finger up to her lips. "It's a surprise!"

"Huh?" he asked. "Wha? Surprise?"

"I can't tell you since it involves you as well," she said, grabbing Sugaya's wrist and leading him to the window.

"Hey wait a sec. Are you kicking me out of your room?" he asked her.

"No no. I'm not. I just don't want to spoil the surprise. Just go home. I'll show it to you tomorrow morning," she said, clasping the window opened.

With a confused look on his face, he climbed down the window and landed onto Fumiko's backyard.

"Fumiko-Chan!" he yelled at her.

"Have a good night Sugaya-Kun!" she yelled back, waving at him.

\--------------------------------

Running down towards the staircase, Fumiko ran past the foyer and the living room into the kitchen. Her dad could be seen sitting on the couch, his sock-clad feet on the coffee table and a glass of wine in one hand. He was watching some 80s sci-fi movie on television.

"Good Evening, Daddy!" she greeted him while grabbing an apron.

"Oh. Hey there sweetheart," her dad turned to her, greeting her back.

"Hey. Is it okay if I make a couple of pastries?" she asked, piling some hand soap onto her palms and turning on the hot water handle to wash them.

"It's almost 11. Why would you want to make pastries this late at night?" he asked her curiously.

"I want to make some daifuku mochi for my new class tomorrow as a way to get to know everyone better," she said hurriedly.

He paused for a bit before he continued to watch his movie. He then turned his head around again and gives her a thumbs up. "Okay, that'll be fine," he grinned at her.

"Oh thank you daddy!" Fumiko clapped her hands together before she gathered a medium bowl from the dishwasher and a whisk from a drawer.

"I have to say dear. I'm surprised that you're willing to get to know your new classmates. Normally, you just pack a bunch of novels with you because you dislike talking to other students that aren't Sugaya or Hinata," he smiled.

"Well, people change daddy," Fumiko replied. The truth was, she didn't really want to bond with anyone else in 3E. She just wanted to get close again with Sugaya and Hinata, just like how things were before. The only reason why she was making daifuku mochis was because she wanted for the rest of the class to see that she wasn't like the other students from the main building. In a way, she wanted them to see her as an ally, not a bully.

Opening the cabinets, she grabbed a bag of mochiko (rice flour), a bag of sugar, some corn starch, and a pack of red bean paste. Immediately, she started on mixing the ingredients into the bowl and whisking them all around. She then added in a bit of water and proceeded to mix in the batter again. She then wasted the night away baking at least three dozens of daifuku mochis. After the pastries were finally done, Fumiko gathered three medium sized boxes and putted twelve of each in every box. Exhausted, she collapsed on the couch, breathing heavily. Her hands and face were covered in baking flour and she still had on her dirty apron.

"Hopefully," she thought before drifting to sleep. "This will help to make everyone warm up to me tomorrow."


	2. Transfer Student Time

**(** Two ** ) **

**(** Ansatsu Kyoushitsu Chapter 12: Sovereign Time/S1 E6 **)**

\---------------------------

Morning has come. The sun was shining brightly through the thin clouds. The sky was a perky blue color.

Eyelids opened slowly as Karma sat up from his bed; with sheets covering his legs. He stretched his back, a loud crack echoing his bedroom. He yawned and slowly got up from his bed, frowning.

 _"Ugh, how I don't want to go to school today,"_ he thought as he walked into his bathroom.

He peeled off his nightshirt and shorts and proceeded to take a shower, the hot water splashing onto his skin. He grabbed some soap and applied some on his hands, creating a cloud of foam. He then got to work on cleaning his body. Afterwards, he grabbed a towel and dried himself. He quickly goes back into his room and dig through his rather organized drawer, grabbing a pair of red boxers. He then walks over to his closet and dressed himself in his school uniform.

He then went back into the bathroom to grab a toothbrush, some toothpaste, and brushed his canines.

After cleaning himself thoroughly, Karma headed downstairs and was about to grab his backpack when he heard a shrill female's voice.

"Oy, Karma. You can't go to school without your breakfast," her voice making its way from across the dining room to the doorway. It was Miss Chizaki, his caretaker (or as Karma called her, his babysitter) and maid who is with him whenever his parents weren't home (which was most times except for the holidays). She was a nice enough lady, however her constant questioning and shrillness annoyed Karma greatly.

"Uh, no Miss Chizaki. I'm not really hungry this morning," he responded with a slight grit in his tone.

She then walked out of the dining room. She was a lady in her mid 30s. Her hair was dyed white and styled in a bun along with matching grey eyes. She wore a typical maid outfit, but with tights. She also had strong legs. She had a plate with a piece of toast and apple butter smeared on it. "Are you sure? Not even a cup of black coffee?" she asked with a smile.

"No. I'm going to be late for school," he sighed.

Miss Chizaki looked over at a clock that hung above a picture frame. "Oh? But it's only 5:59. You have almost two hours until-" she turned around only for Karma to be out the door already.

 _"Finally. I thought I would never get passed her. Why does she even need to be around me? I'm 17. I'm too old for a babysitter,"_ Karma rolled his eyes before putting his earbuds on, making his way to class.

\---------------------------

Loud snores filled the Junpei living room. Drool dripped down from Fumiko's bottom lip, making its way down the floor. The poor girl had slaved through the night making daifuku mochis just for her new class.

Benjiro, her father, was in his work outfit when he finished his cup of coffee. He putted the mug down onto the dining table gently before hovering over to wake his daughter up.

"Hmm?" she hummed, slowly opening her eyes and turning towards her father.

"Sweetie, I don't want to wake you up, but, um, it's the first day at your new class," he said.

Suddenly, her entire body shot up and she started to scramble out of the couch.

"You also have an hour and eight minutes left until class starts," he assured her, checking his watch. It was 7:32 A.M.

"Crap! I'm going to be late!" Fumiko panicked before racing to the kitchen.

"Language," her father chastised her.

She saw that her father scrambled some eggs; well, scrambled and burnt some eggs, and putted it in a small bowl just for her. She scarfed it down, having a hard time to swallow it without any juice. Shuddering, she dashed upstairs to clean herself. _"I can't believe that I overslept!"_ she thought as she brushed her teeth in a sloppy manner.

She then stripped her flour stained clothes off and stepped in the shower. She grabbed the showerhead and sprayed herself with hot water. She winced before grabbing a towel to dry herself off. She rushed into her room, digging down her floor for a fresh pair of bra and panties. _"My room really is a mess,"_ she thought while dressing into her uniform.

She then rushed into the bathroom once again to style her hair in her signature hairstyle: pigtails. She then applied some mascara on her eyes and tropical punch lip gloss on her lips. Looking over herself, she pushed a wisp of pink hair behind her ear, smiling.

Dashing her way back downstairs, she grabbed her bookbag and went back into the kitchen to get the three boxes of daifuku mochi. She had one foot out the door when she then heard her father calling her.

"Fumiko?" he said.

"Yes daddy?" she asked.

"Don't forget to give me a kiss goodbye."

"Okay. Sorry," she quickly pecked him on the cheek before she was finally out of the door.

\----------------------------

Karma's eyes relaxed as a content smile rested upon his face. He didn't have a care in the world and felt pretty chill. Within the busy bustles in his path towards school, he just had his earbuds on, soundcloud rap clogging his brain. He just strolled ahead as if he was the last boy on Earth.

\------------------

Meanwhile, for Fumiko, she was anything but content. She felt anxious as she ran across the streets, carrying the boxes in her hands. " _Ugh! I'm going to be late!_ " she said to herself. Suddenly, she stopped as one of the soles of her feet felt something rough. Pausing, she looked at the bottom of her loafer.

"It's a rock," she confirmed. She started to kick the rock around as if it was a soccer ball. Her eyebrows relaxed with a soft laugh escaping from her lips. She felt that as if her worries went away temporarily. She almost wasn't worrying about being tardy to her new class.

"Okay now little rock. You gotta go now," she chuckled before pulling her leg back. _"3, 2, 1!"_ she thought. With all her might, Fumiko turned around a full 360. Her leg forcefully kicked up front. However, instead of a rock, it was met with a painful scream.

Opening her eyes, they laid on what was not a pebble, but instead a boy. He was around her age and had cherry red hair with bangs that kinda hid his eyes, but not really. Both of his hands were placed in between his groin. His facial expression was pale, as if he saw a ghost.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry!" the pink lass blushed furiously.

She turned to her back, seeing that she was just a few miles away from her new campus.

"I really wish I could help you, but I'm going to be late for class!" she said before running off. "Again! Sorry!" she shouted behind while sprinting up to the mountain.

\---------------------

Inside of the classroom of 3E, the students were all gossiping about who the new student might be.

"Hey Sugino, who do you think the new student will be like?" Nagisa asked, turning to the back of his seat.

Sugino shrugged and replied, "It could be anyone really. It might be a girl or a boy."

"I just hope she's our age and not old like Bitch-Sensei," the former said.

"I heard that you little brat!" Irina shouted from a corner of the classroom.

"All I know is that he or she is from the main building, according to the email I recieved yesterday," Sugino said, whipping his phone out of his pocket.

"Maybe it's a girl with a big rack!" Okajima popped up between the two bros conversation, a perverted expression resting on his face.

"Of course you would think that," Sugino retorted at the horndog.

Suddenly, the sound of a door opening silenced the room. Koro Sensei made his entrance before making his way to his desk. Since a new student was coming in today, no one was standing up with their BB Guns to shoot at the octopus.

"Good morning, class," he began. "As you all may know, you have all recieved an email last night saying that a new student will be joining us. She is from the main building, so we don't know how she will act towards us, but please. At least tolerate her."

A loud, sudden door slam echoed throughout the room as Fumiko came in carrying the boxes. She was panting and a bit sweaty; her crooked bangs sticking to her forehead. "Sorry that I'm late! I was up all night making these daifuku mochis for everyone and I went to bed late! Please forgive me!" she said in a rushed manner before realizing that she was surrounded by her new classmates.

Her face turn red immediately as she putted the boxes on the desk. She then turned to her back, ashamed of her outburst.

"Class, please welcome Fumiko Junpei from the main building," Korosensei said while he opened up the boxes to take a peek. His mouth started to drool at the sight and aroma of the treats.

She slowly turned around to see everyone staring at her. She jumped up and hid her face with her bookbag.

"Now now, kiddo. Don't be shy," the octopus said, using his tentacle to turn her around fully, facing everyone.

"See? Everyone seems to be warming up to you immediately," he lied. Most of the students were whispering things to each other and some were even snickering.

"In the back, there is an open desk behind Okuda-San. If you may please, go and take a seat," he said, pointing to the spot.

She nodded sheepishly and made her way back there. On her way, she spotted someone she used to go to middle school with: Isogai Yuuma. He beamed a warm smile at her, seeming to remember her as well. She also saw Sugaya as she passed by him and waved at him, with him waving back in return. She then sat down behind Okuda-San, who wore glasses and had braided twintails.

The class door opened again. This time, it was Karma. He had a slight snarl on his face and his hand was placed on his groin. He limped his way in, hissing.

"Karma-Kun! Are you okay?" Nagisa stood up, walking over to Karma to check on him. Okuda stood up and followed the bluenette's lead.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me," he said, shrugging them off. Once his eyes had refocused, he then spotted a certain girl with two pink pigtails in the back of the class.

"Hey you!" he called out.

Fumiko snapped out from her thoughts, coming back to Earth. "Huh?" she said. Her chocolate hues shifted to find Karma from across the room, his gaze piercing through her in a cold manner. It gave a chill down her spine. "Who, me?" she said, pointing at herself.

"Yeah you! You're the girl who kicked me in my balls!" Karma yelled from the other end of the room.

She stood up from her desk. "I already told you th-that it w-was an accident and th-that I apologize!" Fumiko blushed bright red.

Karma then felt a slimy tap on his shoulder. "Here, Karma-Kun. An ice pack to heal your scrotum," Korosensei said aloud, an ice pack in one of his tentacles.

"Whatever," Karma muttered before grabbing the ice pack. He then slowly walked over towards his seat. He sat next to Fumiko, a wisp of a smirk painted on his lips. She then hung her head down in embarrassment.

"Okay class. Before we can began, Fumiko has, what it appears to be, made some daifuku mochi for everyone," Korosensei said, opening each of the boxes. The scent of strawberries lingered into the atmosphere.

"Everyone come up one at a time to grab one."

Everyone was silent for a moment before Terasaka finally broke the silence.

"No way am I eating that crap!" he belted. He then pointed a finger at Fumiko. "What if she putted poison into those things?! I mean, she _is_ from the main building after all!"

Everyone else, except Sugaya, Hinata, and Isogai all agreed and nodded their heads. Fumiko covered her face in embarrassment. _"This is so not going to plan!"_ she thought.

"I'll eat one!" Nakamura boasted, her hand raised in the air.

Everyone gasped. She then got up from her chair to go up and grab one. Picking one up, she sniffs it before proceeding to take a bite.

Fumiko's eyes peeked out from her fingers. Karma smirked, hoping that it was baked with poison just for the sake of it. Sugaya and Hinata rolled their eyes, knowing that the snacks weren't poisonous. Everyone else waited for her reaction in curiosity.

Suddenly, Nakamura's eyes were gleaming bright. Her cheeks turning rosy red. A wide smile spreaded across her face. "Holy shit. These are delicious!" she declared, proceeding to eat the rest of the daifuku mochi.

Everyone was shooked. Karma huffed in disappointment. Fumiko uncovered her eyes and gasped in a surprised manner. "You really think so?" she asked her.

"Yup," Nakamura nodded.

Hinata soon rose out from her seat and so did Sugaya. They both began to eat the sweets, having the same reactions as Nakamura did. Nagisa then ate one, then Kayano, along with Okuda, before the whole class joined in to eat as well. Even Terasaka ate one.

"Here Karma-Kun," Nagisa offered a treat to him. The redhead took it and bite a small chunk off from it. Suddenly, his eyes zoomed out. His ears were filled by the sounds of a little girl crying.

 _"Please just go away,"_ the voice said. A image of a young girl with bruised knees crying clouded Karma's mind.

"Karma-Kun?" Nagisa asked.

He snapped out of his trance and looked around. Everything was back to normal.

"Is everything okay?" the pigtailed boy asked, chewing on his treat.

"Hmm? Yeah. I just spaced out for a moment, that's all," Karma excused, taking another bite out of the daifuku mochi.

"So how is it?" Nagisa asked, smiling.

"Meh. It's alright I guess," he replied.

"Well I think these are fantastic!" Nakamura beamed. She then wrapped her arm around Fumiko's shoulder and grinned at her. "Welcome to 3E, Fumiko!" she greeted her.

Fumiko felt a ray of joy shining down on her. _"Everything did go according to plan after all. Hooray!"_ she thought as she smiled sheepishly back at Nakamura.

"After school today, wanna go grab some pizza with me?" the blonde asked, licking the powder off her fingertips.

"Uh, I have to decline for today. Sorry," the doe eyed girl politely declined. It wasn't that she didn't want to hang out with Nakamura, it was that she was shocked by the sudden proposal from someone that she just met.

"Aww, okay then," Nakamura said, slightly disappointed.

"But this upcoming Friday will work."

"You sure?"

"Of course."

"Sweet! Can't wait to hang out with you, girlie," she pinched Fumiko's cheek before going back to her seat.

\-------------------------

The school bell finally rung for everyone to be released. Koro Sensei has been preparing the entire class for the upcoming midterm exams. Fumiko's brain was fried out with all the fast agility from her new teacher and his clones.

"So what do you think of your new class so far?" Sugaya asked her as they made their way down the mountain.

"Everyone seems pretty nice so far," she nodded. "At first I was anxious. When that guy with the funny hair, Terasaka I guess his name is, started heckling me, I felt like disappearing. But when Nakamura-Chan said that my treats were delicious and everyone else agreed, I felt more comfortable."

"I'm glad that everything went okay," he said with a reassuring smile.

"Me too," she smiled back.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow Miko," Sugaya said, giving Fumiko a quick hug before he went on his way.

"Okay, see you later Sugaya-Kun!" Fumiko giggled, waving goodbye.

\--------------------------

At the Kunugigaoka Subway Station, it was pretty packed; filled with groups of other students from the high school and businessmen. Walking nonchalantly, Fumiko pulled out a piece of red licorice out from her bag and began chewing away. In a moment where she was finally calm, a storm began to rain upon her. She felt a sudden, harsh tug from her pigtails. Her eyes shutted tight in pain, a squeal escaping from her lips.

"Ouch," she winced, rubbing the back of her head.

She then heard an obnoxious laugh behind her. Her already wide eyes gotten wider in a state of fright. Turning around, it was the last person that she wanted to see today. It was Karma from her new class.

"Ooh~ Look who we have here~" the red-headed devil purred.

"W-what do you w-want now?" Fumiko blushed, looking down at her feet in embarrassment.

He chuckled before walking over to the small girl. His fingers then laced around her pink hair. His gaze focused onto her.

"Stop staring down at the ground and look up at me. There's no reason to be afraid of me," he cooed. He lifted up her chin, their eyes meeting each other. Her soft lips parted. Karma chuckled once again and shook his head. "You're so hopeless~" he taunted, smiling down at her. "Regarding to your question, I just wanted to know your name. I forgot about it. Coincidentally, I was about to board a train back home when my little eyes spied an airhead with pink pigtails~"

He gave them another pull, causing Fumiko to whine again. She clasped her hair and frowned, her teeth gritting in agony. What the hell was this guy's deal? What did he want from her?

"It's Fumiko," she softly responded.

"Hmm? What was that~" Karma tilted his head, playing dumb.

"Fumiko," she said again.

"Could you speak up? I can barely hear you with these people around us."

"Fumiko!" she shouted, now getting pissed at Karma's teasing.

"Ah, I see. Since you won't tell me your name, I shall give you one for myself," he hummed, stroking his chin. He then placed a hand on Fumiko's poor head and ruffled her hair. At this point, she couldn't do anything about his teasing. She just simply sighed and closed her eyes. "From here on out, your name shall be 'Bambi'," Karma declared, comparing her large eyes and gentle nature to the Disney animal.

"I already told you, my name is Fumiko," she said irritated.

He giggled and stepped back. His bangs slightly covered some of his eyes. "See you tomorrow, Bambi~" he purred before walking off.

\--------------------------

Finally on the train, Fumiko adjusted her pigtails neatly. She then puffed her cheeks and sighed heavily. Shaking her head, she reached into her bag for her diary. Opening the pages, she clicked a pen open and began writing her day away.

_Dearest Diary,_

_Today was.... an interesting day to say the least. It was my first day at my new class. I now have an octopus for a teacher and the classroom is located on a mountain. I baked everyone three dozens of daifuku mochis and at first, everyone was reluctant to eat them until this really nice girl named Nakamura gave them a try and said that they were delicious. I also sit behind an adorable girl with glasses and braided pigtails. Okuda, was her name I believe. Only bad thing about my new class is the boy I sit next to. His name is Karma. He's rather hard to describe, personality-wise. He's like the cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. He appears friendly and harmless at first; however, once you talk to him, he's a sneaky, mischevious and rather annoying person. He's handsome and all, but oh my god is he obnoxious. Hopefully, tomorrow will be_ _better._

\- _Sincerely, Fumiko Junpei._


	3. Provocation Time

**(** Three ** ) **

**(** Ansatsu Kyoushitsu Chapter 13: Plenty of Time to Study/S1 E6 **)**

\--------------------------

"I've worked hard to multiply myself! Let's study!" Korosensei exclaimed. He has created an army of clones of himself to help the class be prepared for tomorrow's midterms.

Fumiko had an confused expression on her face. It's already weird enough that her teacher was an alien octopus, but the fact that he was able to clone himself?! That just made the entire concept a _lot_ weirder than it already was.

At the speed of light, dozens of Korosenseis zigzagged around the classroom to start the study session. His clones surrounded her with a math textbook and a calculator. Math was Fumiko's worst subject while Home Economics was her best, so she started to gain a slight headache from the math problems. Sweat dripped down her face and she putted the tip of her eraser close to her lips. Her eyes scanned around the practice questions rapidly, looking for the easiest one first before answering the harder ones. She tapped the pencil up and down while thinking the answer for the first question.

" _I don't know any of the answers. None of this makes sense_ ," Fumiko thought.

"Remember students. These are just practice for tomorrow's midterms. It doesn't matter if you get any of these examples right or wrong," Korosensei reassured everyone, noticing Fumiko's struggle with her problems.

She then started to twirl a piece of her hair around and around. Twirling her hair always calmed her down when she was nervous. Next to her, Karma was answering his practice questions with ease; a lazy, proud smirk resting on his face. He finished every subject before everyone else, so there was enough time for him to relax. His gold orbs shifted towards the pink-haired girl, who was still struggling with her math problems. She finally got past the first two questions; she was now on the third one. He tilted his head in amusement.

 _"How cute. She's struggling with her math questions,"_ Karma thought to himself, the pure idea of Fumiko being confused made him satisfied.

A lightbulb then popped above his head. He pulled out a couple of papers along with a stapler from his desk and wrote "Math Cheats" in big words on the first page. Eventually, he jotted down a couple of math tips on the other pages before putting them altogether and stapling them.

\---------------------

The bell finally rang. Fumiko quickly dropped her pencil down and sighed in relieve. The school day was finally over, and she couldn't be any more happier. She finally got through the practice questions for every subject. She spotted Korosensei, who was just his one self again. He was slumped down besides his desk, fanning himself in exhaustion. Before her foot was out of the classroom door, she felt a smack on the top of her head. It didn't hurt her, but it was enough to let her know that something was trying to get her attention. She turned around, thinking that it was Sugaya who wanted to walk home with her. However, the small smile on her face dropped when she saw who it was that smacked her top of her head; Karma, who had an innocent smile on his face.

"May I help you?" Fumiko said as nicely as she could, her hands clutching together harshly.

"I noticed earlier that you had trouble with your math problems, so I wrote down some tips to help you study later on," he whispered as lowly as possible, handing her the study guide that he made for her.

"Oh? Thanks. That's kind of you," she said, reaching out to grab it. Suddenly, her hand stopped. Pulling back, she gave the son of satan a suspicious look. What if it wasn't a math book, but rather a book of nasty drawings? "This isn't a trick is it?" Fumiko asked, an eyebrow cocked up.

"Promise," he nodded.

She then grabbed the study guide and looked over it quickly. _"He's not lying. This is going to really help me,"_ she thought before feeling a harsh tug on her one of her pigtails.

"Good job, Bambi, for not trusting me at first. You're not as dumb as you appear to be~," Karma commented before he walked off laughing.

 _"He might be helpful, but he's still annoying,"_ she thought, frowning.

\-----------------------

Karma was already outside on his way home, with Fumiko trailing far off behind him. She then heard the sound of slithering behind her.

"Korosensei?" she asked.

"Just follow me," he said, his tone slightly irritated. Following him, the other students of the class were walking behind him as well. The doe spotted Sugaya and ran up besides him.

"What's up with our teacher?" she asked.

"I have no idea," Sugaya said, shrugging.

"What are you gonna do, Korosensei?" Nakamura asked in curiosity.

"Why are you moving the soccer goal?" followed Okajima.

Shortly stopping, Korosensei turned his attention to Irina, or as the students liked to call her "Bitch-Sensei".

"Miss Irina," he began, pointing a tentacle at her. "As a professional assassin."

"Yeah?" the sexy teacher responded.

"When preparing your hit, do you formulate just one plan?"

Irina hummed, looking down to say the right words. "No, it's actually rare for the main plan to go off without a hitch," she started to explain. "So an assassin must always have a detailed backup plan, or more, just in case. Of course, all the backup plans I had for you didn't work. But you just wait! I'll get you next ti-" she boastfully bragged before being interrupted.

"You are so adorable," Korosensei ended their small talk, causing Irina to growl in anger.

"Mr. Karasuma," he now turned his focus to the raven-haired man. "When you train the students in knife techniques, is the first attack the only important attack?"

"The first attack is important, of course," Mr. Karasuma began to explain. "But every subsequent move is equally as important. Formidable opponents will most likely dodge your first attack. Whether you are victorious and survive, it depends on your follow-up attacks."

"What are you getting at?!" Maehara asked annoyed, just wanting to go home already.

"Like they said," Korosensei spoke up, slowly twirling around in a perfect circle. "Assassins always have a backup plan. What about you? You aren't taking your studies seriously; you're banking on getting that ten billion yen to kill me." His slow twirls gradually grew faster by the second. "But you're really just refusing to face your problems."

His twirls became powerful and fast enough to create a huge whirlwind, causing the entire class to cover themselves for protection. "What if I get bored and leave?" he continued to explain. "What if someone else kills me first? Then you're stuck with no way out of Class 3E. Let me put it in another way; those without a backup plan don't have the right to call themselves assassins!" The whirlwind was powerful enough to create a tornado of dust.

"The schoolyard was covered in weeds, so I cleaned it up for you," Korosensei said, the tornado finally clearing up. When the dust has completely cleared out, the schoolyard field was spotless and shaven. "I am capable of disintegrating this planet. Weeding this was nothing to me," he sternly continued, his eyes gleaming fiercely.

Sugaya and Fumiko glanced at each other in a worried manner. Meanwhile, Karma stood back on a tree trunk scratching the back of his neck, not intimidated by the octopus' threats.

"Show me, that you have some sort of backup plan. Show me, that I'm not wasting my time or I'll flatten this school building and leave!" Korosensei threated the entire class, including the teachers.

"A backup plan? By when?" Nagisa spoke up.

"No hurry. You have 'till tomorrow," Korosensei replied back. "I want every one of you to score in the top fifty of tomorrow's midterms," he challenged them.

The class was stunned. They were Class E. Not A, B, C, or D. But Class E. The class where delinquents and students with the worst grades ended up at. _How_ were they going to reach the top 50?

"You're closer than you think. You already have everything you need for your backup plan thanks to your fabulous teacher," he began motivating them. "Go into that exam with confidence," he pointed his tentacle at his students. "Give it your best and raise your head high with a smile on your face. Take pride in the fact that you are assassins and the students of Class 3E!"

\---------------------

The sidewalks of Kunugigaoka were decently packed, with students gossiping about their day, businessman getting off from work tiredly, and food carts selling their edibles to hungry people.

Fumiko stared down at the study guide that Karma made her. A determined smile formed on her face as her nail poked one of the staples. _"This is it. This will be my secret weapon,"_ she thought to herself with confidence. Putting the math book back into her backpack, she looked forward. Her chocolate orbs beaming with motivation. A few moments later, she suddenly heard her stomach growling.

 _"I can't study properly with an empty stomach,"_ she thought, slapping her hand over her belly. Her eyes then shifted to spot a Karaage Fried Chicken stand. The smell of fresh and greasy chicken filled up Fumiko's nostrils. It made her drool at the thought of taking a bite of the juicy, crispy meat. "I'm still going to cook sushi when I get home. But I guess it wouldn't kill me to get some Karaage for a snack," she said, making her way over to the food cart.

"May I take your order?" the seller asked her.

"I'd like to have four pieces of Karaage Chicken please!" she chimed, licking her lips at the poultry in front of her.

"Four? Alrighty then! That'll be at least 300 yen!" he beamed, getting a tong to put the pieces of chicken inside a paper food tray.

 _"300? That's pretty cheap for some chicken,"_ Fumiko thought as she handed the seller her money. "Thank you for the food!" she said as she took the chicken and went on her merry way. "God this looks good," she hummed to herself.

She picked up a wing and proceeded to take a bite of it, anticipating the flavor of the fried chicken. However, the moment she took a bite, she only tasted air. Confused, she turned around to find that Karma was eating the chicken she has bought for herself.

"At least ask 'May I have a bite' before you just take other people's food, Karma-Kun!" she chastised.

"But I'm already eating it~" he purred, licking the crispy crumbs off his lips.

"I am not in the mood for your games. I've already had a stressful day with all of the studying we did. On top of that, I had a light lunch and I'm hungry. So please just leave me alone for the rest of today. Tomorrow you can go back to bothering me," she sighed.

"Hmm," the redheaded devil thought.

"Well?" she said with a hint of impatience.

"Okay. You have yourself a deal," he said.

"Thank you."

"Although, I want at least two more of those chicken wings that you have," Karma pointed at her tray.

 _"That's only going to leave me with a big drumstick,"_ she frowned, looking down at the remaining parts of her plate.

"Fine. Now please. Stop bothering me," she said, offering him her food.

"Thanks for the free meal, Bambi~ You're such a sweetheart~" he cooed.

She pulled out the drumstick from the tray while he went off and chow down on his free wings. Walking away, the pink-haired lad blushed at Karma's comment about her being a sweetheart. She then realized what was going on and she shooked her head. _"Don't you even dare! You're supposed to be in love with Sugaya-Kun, not..... whatever Karma is. He's not like other boys, that's for sure,"_ she thought before taking a bite of her drumstick.

She closed her eyes in bliss, letting the grease of the fried batter and the juice of the meat dance around her tastebuds. "Mmm. This chicken is wonderful!" she exclaimed, feeling slightly better.

\----------------------------

_Dearest Diary,_

_Once again, that cheshire cat of a boy, Karma, annoyed me. He gave me a study guide for math, which happens to be my worst subject. It was a nice gesture, but he smacked it on top of my head just to get my attention and he yanked my pigtails once again to tell me that I'm not stupid as I appear. Stupid?! I'm not stupid! Sure, I'm a bit of an airhead. But let's get one thing straight: I am not stupid whatsoever! On the way home, I stopped to get some Karaage Chicken and he took three of the pieces out from my hand! I was left with only a drumstick, which was delicious. But besides that, he keeps calling me 'Bambi' all because of my eyes and timid personality. He might be helpful, but he's still a pain in my ass. I am praying that tomorrow he will finally take the hint to leave me alone_!

\- _Sincerely, Fumiko Junpei._


	4. After School Time

**(** Four **)**

 **(** Ansatsu Kyoushitsu Chapter 14 and 15/ Between S1 E6-7 **)**

\---------------------

The day for the midterms have come. The class of 3E were relocated to a classroom in the main building to go take the test. The first couple of questions were difficult to answer, but then they became more easier to solve. That was until the final question, the most challenging one for the whole class to answer. Due to this, everyone (except Karma) failed to reach into the top fifty. However, Korosensei vowed to get revenge in the next midterms.

"Fumiko, we were supposed to hang out today, remember?" Nakamura called out, walking towards her.

The pink-haired doe noticed the strawberry blonde gal calling her out name, which caught her attention. It was finally the end of the school day, and everyone couldn't have been more ecstatic. "Oh, right. Sorry Nakamura-Chan. Because with the midterms, I forgot all about our hangout," she blushed in embarrassment.

"Don't sweat it, angelface," the former grinned.

\----------------------

Fumiko and Nakamura were sitting outside on a table at a pizzaria. They were both sharing a meat lovers pizza together. Fumiko was drinking a sprite while Nakamura had a coke. As she sipped on her drink, she noticed out of a corner of her aqua blue eyes, two of her classmates walking together.

"Hey Karma! Okuda! What's up?" she waved cheekily.

Upon hearing her saying Karma's name, Fumiko's eyes widened in fear. She felt blush tingling through her cheeks. Not knowing what to do, she turned to the side facing her back to him and Okuda. She wiped the pizza grease on a napkin quickly before covering her face with her hands.

"Oh hey there, Nakamura! Hi, Bambi~" he purred, waving back at the two.

"H-hi Fumiko-Chan, Nakamura-Chan," Okuda meekly waved.

"What are you two up to?" the strawberry blonde asked slyly.

"Ah. Well, Karma-Kun offered to walk me home," the bespectacled girl explained.

"Aww, how cute of you to do, Karma," Nakamura commented.

Ignoring her comment, he tilted his head to the side, spotting Fumiko. Smirking, he made his way over to the table. He then placed his hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump up. She slowly turned around, still covering her face. He cupped his hands over hers and proceeded to uncover her face. "Ohayo Bambi~" he coos.

"H-hey," she replied back softly.

For a moment, there was only silence between the two. Fumiko's chocolate orbs looked down at her plate while Karma's gold eyes stared intimidately through her. "Um, thanks for the notes that you handed me yesterday," she cracked the silence, still not looking at Karma.

"It was my pleasure~" the redhead said. He then tugged on her pigtails, a pair of devil horns popping up on his head along with a devil tail behind the back of his pants.

"It was the best I could do for an airhead like you~" he laughed, now walking away. "Come on, Okuda-San. Let's get you home."

"Right. Bye girls!" Okuda smiled.

When Okuda and Karma were completely out of sight, Nakamura's gaze focused onto Fumiko. She noticed that the pink-haired girl wasn't completely there. Her cheeks were a bright red tint and her eyes were glassy.

"Fumiko?" she asked her, only to have no response back. "Fumiko!" now yelling.

"Huh?!" Fumiko yelled in an alert manner, now snapped out from her daze.

"Is everything okay? You seemed to have spaced out for a moment," Nakamura commented. It was true. The doe was deep in her feelings. She felt a mix of anxiousness and embarrassment all at once.

"I was just thinking. That's all," she said before taking a bite of her pizza.

"Y'know, you and Karma seem to be close to each other," the strawberry blonde smirked.

"N-no! That's not true at all!" Fumiko shook her head.

"Then why is it that he calls you 'Bambi' all the time? People aren't usually close unless they give each other a nickname," Nakamura's eyes glistened.

"Because he's a dick," Fumiko blushed harder.

"Wow. You don't strike me as the type to curse," the other girl giggled.

"I don't normally curse unless I'm pissed off," she explained, furrowing her brow.

Nakamura's index finger twirl around her straw for a bit, a smug smirk plastered on her face. "Tell me. How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Right now, I feel embarassed. I'm upset because everyday, Karma always teases me. He always tugs at my pigtails and he calls me 'Bambi' instead of my real name," Fumiko huffed. "But, I don't know why, yet everytime I see him, there's butterflies in my stomach. My heart starts to beat really fast. My cheeks turn red," she tried not to smile.

"It's simple. You're in love," Nakamura grinned.

"Wha-what are you t-alking ab-bout?!" the pink-haired ditz stuttered, her face now completely red.

"You have a crush on Karma, don't you?" the mischevious lass asked.

"I don't have a crush on him! Besides, I like someone else!" she explained nervously, playing with her hair.

"Okay then. Who is it?"

"It's Sugaya-Kun," she quietly said. "I've been friends with him for almost nine years. He doesn't know that I like him. He probably only sees me as his friend."

Nakamura hummed in return. Taking a long sip of the rest of her soda, she pushed the glass aside and flipped her hair back.

"How about you and Karma? You two seemed to be great friends," Fumiko pointed out, grabbing another slice from the pizza tray.

"You could say that," Nakamura winked. "He's a really chill guy. He's scary at first, but once you get to know him, he's cool to hang with."

"Do _you_ like him?" the daydreamer asked curiously.

"Hahaha. Please. He's handsome, a good kisser, and we smashed like once, but other than that, we're just good friends," the strawberry blonde licked her lips.

"I can see why you two are so compatible with each other," Fumiko sighed.

"So what else are you planning on doing later?" Nakamura asked, switching the subject while she ate the crust of her pizza.

"Nothing much. I'm probably just going to text Sugaya-Kun to see if he wants to watch a few episodes of _Community_ ," Fumiko said. "How about you?"

"Probably watch a movie at home and smoke on some cigarettes," the other purrs in return.

"I'm disappointed, but at the same time, not surprised. You strike me as the type to smoke," the innocent doe commented.

"Hey, life is boring. It's up to you to make it exciting or sluggish. I choose to live on the exciting side," she grinned widely.

"I see," Fumiko smiled back.

\-----------------------------

After finishing up their food, Fumiko and Nakamura walked home together. During their walk, they bonded over their favorite movies and makeup brands. When Fumiko mentioned that she cooked all the time, Nakamura asked her if she can come over for dinner sometimes. The pink-haired gal happily nodded. When they finally parted ways, the strawberry blonde gave the doe a tight shoulder hug while Fumiko grinned and waved her goodbye.

\------------------------------

_Dearest Diary,_

_The beginning of today was stressful. It was the day of the midterms and we all had to go and take the tests in the main building. The questions were hard at first, with out monitor attempting to distract everyone. But with the help of Korosensei, we felt like we could conquer this. However, question 11 was the hardest and everyone ended up not getting into the top 50 at all (except Karma)._

_But after school, Nakamura-Chan, the girl who loved my daifuku mochis, and I hung out. She's a fiesty and quirky gal, but she's also nice. I like her. While we were eating, she noticed Karma and Okuda-San, the girl who sits in front of me, were walking home together. Again, this_ _jerk went over to me, pulled at my hair, and called me "Bambi" and an airhead! He's making me not like that movie anymore because of him! If that's not bad enough, Nakamura-Chan thinks I have a crush on him, which is far from the truth! I think..... maybe.... perhaps. No, I like Sugaya-Kun. He's sweet unlike Karma._

_Oh, and I forgot! Next week, the entire class is going to Kyoto as a school trip! I heard that they have amazing coffee there, so I can't wait to go! Plus, this will give me plenty of time for me and Hinata-Chan to become close again like we were a few years ago!_

\- _Sincerely, Fumiko_ _Junpei_.


	5. Kyoto Time

**(** Five **)**

 **(** Ansatsu Kyoushitsu Chapter 15 and 16/S1 E7 **)**

\------------------------

It was Thursday evening; the night before the trip to Kyoto. At the Junpei residence, Hinata was lying face down on Fumiko's bed. She was wearing a green zipup hoodie with a red shirt underneath along with a pair of simple blue jeans; while the pink-haired doe wore a rainbow-striped t-shirt and light grey high-waisted button shorts. Hinata extended her hand out for Fumiko to paint her nails.

"Again, thanks for inviting me to dinner," the former said. Fumiko has made fettuccine alfredo with shrimp for supper, initially just for her and her dad. She realized that the amount she cooked was enough for three people to eat instead of two, so she invited her friend over to help them eat the leftovers.

"Of course, Hinata-Chan," she hummed sweetly before going back to painting a sky blue color on one of Hinata's finger.

"Hmm, throughout dinner and even when we're alone now, you seem quiet and calm. Normally, you're always bubbly around me," the short-haired girl noted. She then tilted her head to the side to see how her best friend was looking. She noticed how glossy Fumiko's chocolate eyes were. She also saw how rosy her cheeks were. She pursed her lips. She knew how she looked whenever she was daydreaming about her crush. "Are you thinking about Sugaya again, Miko?" Hinata asked.

"Huh?" Fumiko babbled, snapping out of her trance, causing her to accidently paint the corners around the other's thumb.

"I was asking if you were thinking about Sugaya again," the brunette laughed.

The pink-haired ditz shook her head and sighed. Not a dreamy sigh, but a frustrated one.

"Is everything okay?" Hinata asked, her dry hand reaching out for a cotton ball to get rid of the extra paint from the corners of her thumb.

"It's complicated," Fumiko huffed. She then looked up at her friend. "Hinata-Chan, I think I'm falling for someone else, but I'm not sure," she looked down, blushing.

"Do tell," she nodded.

"The thing is that I still have feelings for Sugaya-Kun. I still blush and grin whenever he's around. But this guy. He's so different from him," she began to explain, cupping her cheeks with her hands. "He's always calling me 'Bambi' instead of my real name. He's always pulling at my pigtails and laughing about it. He does everything he can to annoy me. He's sneaky and obnoxious. Yet everytime he comes around, my heart begins to flutter rapidly. I begin to blush and sweat, just like how I am around Sugaya-Kun. I dislike him, but at the same time, I kinda want to get to know him."

A long pause was followed afterwards between the girls. The silence was finally broken when Hinata's jaw drop and her eyes widened. "Miko, don't tell me you like Karma!" she almost screamed in fear.

Fumiko covered her face in embarrassment. She then laid on her side and groaned. She then pushed her knees up to her chin, curling into a fetal position. "I don't know if I do! I really hope not! I'm supposed to be in love with Sugaya-Kun only! I even started to see Karma-Kun as my boyfriend in my dreams instead of Sugaya-Kun!" she squeaked.

"Like the dream where he offers you an umbrella because it rained and you left yours at home?" the athletic girl asked.

"Yes," Fumiko's voice cracked in embarrassment.

"Or the one where you two go on a beach date?"

"Yes."

"When you scrapped your knee and he heals it with a kiss?"

"Yup."

"When you nurse him back to health because he had a cold?"

"Yes."

"Oh my god. This is bad. Like really bad," Hinata inhaled the air through her teeth.

Fumiko then screamed while she kicked her legs back and forth.

"Hey girls, is everything okay in here?" Benjiro asked, opening the bedroom door.

"Daddy, I'm fine. It's just that time of the month," she lied.

"Are you two talking about boys?" he asked in a nosy way.

"Daddy please!" she yelled, her face and hands now beet red.

"Okay honey," he pouted before closing the door back up.

Hinata then grabbed her ankle gently. This caused Fumiko to calm down steadily. She then looked up to see her friend smiling firmly yet calmly. The pink-haired doe then sat up and sighed.

"How about I paint the rest of your nails and we talk about something else? Please. I swear if I think about Karma-Kun one last time, I'm going to vomit," she said, grabbing the nail polish and Hinata's bare hand.

"I don't mind," her friend replied.

\--------------------

Friday morning arrived and the students of 3E were preparing in class before they headed off to Kyoto. Some students were already in groups, chattering, while others were trying to choose which one to be in.

Fumiko's chocolate orbs scanned around the classroom to find Sugaya's group. She decided that, in order to clear Karma off from her mind, she would just hang out with Sugaya and his group until the trip was over on Sunday. She then spotted him talking to Nakamura and Chiba. Smiling and slightly blushing, she walked up broadly towards him. "Hey, Sugaya-Kun!" she said, tapping on his shoulder.

"Hmm? Oh hey, Miko! Want to join our group?" he asked, with Nakamura waving in the background.

"Sure! Just let me-" the pink-haired lass began before being cutted off by Hinata.

"Actually, she has the wrong group number. She's supposed to be in group four, not two," she interrupted, grabbing Fumiko's shoulders tightly.

"Huh?! Wait! Where do you think you're taking me?!" she whispered to her friend, who was dragging her away from the group.

"I have a much better suggestion that you're going to like!" the former whispered. Hinata then placed Fumiko in front of Nagisa, Sugino, and Kayano. They stared at her blankly.

"Miko here is going to be joining your group for the trip!" she grinned.

" _Where is she even getting at?_ " Fumiko thought to herself, confused.

"Oh, of course she can," Nagisa nodded.

"See you guys later," Hinata trailed off back to her group.

Fumiko sighed. She counted all of who was in the group; being Sugino, Nagisa, Okuda, Kayano, and Kanzaki. " _Well, as long as Karma-kun isn't in the group, everything will be fine,_ " she thought to herself.

"Hey, Karma-Kun! Fumiko-Chan's going to join our group!" Nagisa shouted.

The pink-haired doe suddenly felt her heart drop. Her eyes widened with fear and she felt her entire body getting hot. " _Wait, what?!_ " she thought, panicking.

Turning around from the window, Karma spotted her. With a toothy grin and devil ears on his head, he walked up to a frightened Fumiko. "Thanks for joining us, Bambi~" he snickers, before doing his daily tugging at her pigtails.

"Nagisa-Kun, a word with you please?" she asked.

"Sure?" he said in a questioned manner.

She then grabbed his wrist softly before pulling him over to a corner of the classroom. "Could you do me a favor, pretty please?" she whispered, looking back at her group to make sure Karma wasn't listening to the two.

"Of course. What is it?" he asked.

"Whatever happens throughout our school trip, please keep your friend, Karma-Kun, away from me!" she requested.

"Why? Is there something the matter between you two?" Nagisa tilted his head.

"Yes there is! Everyday, he teases me! You saw back there how he pulled at my pigtails and call me 'Bambi'! He scares me! So please, whatever happens, just keep him away from me as far as possible!" she whispered harshly.

"I'll see what I can do," he nodded.

\----------------------

"There's one for each of you," Korosensei handed out a bunch of heavy, encyclopedia-like books to his students.

"Heavy," Mimura commented.

"What are these, Korosensei?" Kurahashi asked.

"School trip guidebooks," he replied.

"That's a dictionary, isn't it?!" Maehara huffed.

"It is an illustrated guide I created last night of all the sightseeing spots. The top 100 most popular souvenirs. For basic to advanced self-defense techniques for traveling," the octopus explained. "The bonus gift is a pre-assembled papercraft model of Kinkaku-Ji," he self-advertised, a tiny replica of the temple on the tip of his tentacle.

"What a huge increase in tension!" Isogai commented.

"Gathering up all that stuff, that's our teacher!" Kataoka encouraged.

"Generally, you can get to Kyoto in one minute, right?" Nakamura asked.

"Of course," Korosensei responded. "Still, there is a difference between going there and going there on a trip. I look forward to being there with everyone. To encountering good and bad things with everyone. I am happy that I can travel together with you," he gleefully pointed out.

With that, everyone went to work on the spots they were going to in Kyoto. At the table of group four, Fumiko sat in between Nagisa and Kanzaki, attempting to stay as far away from Karma as possible. While they were all discussing, the redhead stared directly through the pink-haired ditz with a smirk. She felt nervous, but she did the best to ignore him by chatting with the rest about cafes in Kyoto.

\----------------------

At the subway station, the school was getting ready to aboard on the trains to Kyoto. First up was the main building classes, A through D. They were all boarding on the first class trains while Class E watched in envy.

"Class A through D are in first class cars," Sugaya sighed.

"We're the only ones in second class. It's the same feeling as always," Nakamura complained.

"Our school has those sorts of regulations after all," Ono grinned smugly.

"Those with excellent scores get priority in the use of school expenses," a tall male student in sunglasses explained.

"My my. You guys really give off that poverty smell," a shorter, pudgy student taunted while he puffed on a cigarette.

"Sorry for keeping you idling," Irina apologized. Her hips sway side to side as she lit up the room. Most of the guys' jaws dropped on the floor by the sight of the busty blonde. She was wearing fashionable, high end clothes and walked as if she was a model on the runway.

"Bitch-Sensei, what's with the hollywood celebrity getup?" Kimura asked.

"When you're an assassin, it's only natural to take advantage of being a woman," she chuckled, taking her sunglasses off. "It's perfect for when a target invites you along on a vacation. If he becomes disillusioned by you wearing unfashionable clothes , the chance you've been waiting for will be lost. A good woman pays attention to her traveling fashion," she explained.

"You're too conspicuous. Change your clothes. However you look at it, those aren't the clothes of a supervising teacher," Karasuma called out.

"Don't be such a hardass, Karasuma! I'm taking these brats on a trip to adulthood!" she bragged.

"Take it off. Get changed," he firmly said, frowning in irritation.

\----------------------

On the train, Irina was sulking in one of the seats, now dressed in purple sweats.

"I can't figure out who's supposed to be the supervisor," Nagisa commented, confused.

"Hey, the train's departed, but come to think of it, where's Korosensei?" Sugino asked.

Turning around, the bluenette spotted the teacher stuck outside of the train's window, causing him to scream in surprise. "Why are you clinging to the window, Korosensei?!" he asked.

"Well, I was buying sweets at the station, so I missed the train. I'll travel with you until the next station," he explained. "Don't worry, I'm camouflaged, so it only looks like my clothes and luggage are clinging to the train."

"That's completely unnatural!" Nagisa cried.

"Hey, Nagisa! We're about to play Uno! Come join us!" Kayano shouted, holding a deck of cards. The petite girl then drew out seven cards for herself and to Karma, Fumiko, Okuda, Sugino, Kanzaki, and Nagisa.

"I'm going to kick you ass at this, Bambi," Karma grinned at Fumiko. She didn't reply back. She just shuffled her cards onto her hand. Kayano then drew out a card from the card pile, a red one with the number two on it.

"Who's going first?" Sugino asked.

"Oh, I'll go first!" Okuda exclaimed. She then drew a card out from her deck and putted it on top of the one in the middle. It was a red card with a skip symbol.

"So then it's my turn since Karma-Kun wasn't allowed to draw," Kanzaki said as she meekly drew hers in the circle.

" _If Okuda-San wasn't such a cutie, I would've had sprinkled some itching powder in her shoes,_ " the redhead devil thought as he smirked.

Kayano was the next to draw her card, then Fumiko, then Sugino, onto Nagisa, down to Okuda again. This became a repeated pattern until around 15 minutes later.

"Uno!" Fumiko shouted nervously.

"What a surprise. Bambi is actually good at card games~" Karma snickered.

"Yeah, but everyone else still has to have a turn before she possibly wins," Nagisa explained, trying to distract him from teasing the doe.

Despite this, Fumiko still won the first round of the group's Uno game. Even when Karma tried to find an add four card on his deck, it was no luck.

\-----------------------

"Whew! That was tiring! Traveling so you don't stand out is certainly rough," Korosensei sighed heavily as he wiped the sweat off his face with a handkerchief.

He finally managed a way to get inside the train and take a seat. He also had a black wig on that was similar to Karasuma's hairstyle; along with a fake nose.

"Don't drag along such a bigass bag," Okajima chastised.

"Korosensei is usually conspicuous anyway," Hayami commented.

"I mean, isn't it super bad for a state secret to stand out this much in public?" Nakamura asked.

Blowing off the dust from a sculpted nose he just created, Sugaya tossed it towards Korosensei's direction. "Korosensei, here," he said. "First off, let's change that fake nose that's always falling off."

"Ooh! What an amazing fit!" the octopus exclaimed.

"That's 'cause I carved it to suit the curve and look of your face," the beanpole explained, flipping his sculpting tool with his hand. "Making stuff like that is my strong point, after all."

"That's incredible, Sugaya!" Isogai praised.

"Yep. It looks so natural it's as if he wasn't even trying before!" Kurahashi said.

Over where group four was, Fumiko won two more rounds of Uno, much to the shock and chargin of Sugino. She, however, apologized to him everytime she won.

"It's really interesting, Nagisa," Kayano laughed. "When you're traveling, you can see somewhat unexpected sides to everyone."

"Yeah," he agreed. "With the travel schedule we'll have from here on out, we'll probably be able to see even more sides to everyone," he said, drawing a yellow card into the middle.

"Hey, I'm going to go buy drinks for everyone, so what would you like?" Kanzaki asked, getting up from her seat.

"Ah, I'll go too," Okuda proposed, raising her hand.

"Me too!" Kayano perked up.

"Oh, I'll go as well!" Fumiko stumbled out from her seat.

While the girls made their way to get refreshments, Kanzaki accidentally bumped into a tall, male figure. "Ah, excuse me," she apologized. "Kyoto's going to be fun," she conversed with the girls.

"Yup!" Kayano agreed.

"I can't wait to go and visit their cafes!" Fumiko added.

Far behind them were a group of boys that looked like gang members.

"What school they're from?" one of them asked.

"There were a ton of students in the first-class car up ahead with the same uniform," another added.

"Kunugigaoka, probably the high school section," a guy with slicked back hair guessed.

"Hoo! That's the place full of smart little misters and mistresses, ain't it?" a boy with bucked teeth questioned.

"So those girls are the only ones in the car next to guys like us, who're from a dumb high school," another guy said. "Still, didn't that girl just now seem kinda slow?" he asked, referring to Kanzaki. "It's like a 'Is she smart or not?' sort of feeling."

"Hey, let's teach those girlies a thing or two about Kyoto," the greaser dude proposed.

"Just what're a bunch of idiots like us gonna teach 'em," one of them laughed.

"As a matter of fact, idiots know plenty about lots of things," the ringleader replied, revealing that he stole Kanzaki's notebook for the school trip.

\-----------------------------

When the class finally arrived at the inn that they were staying at, Korosensei fell back on a couch, exhausted. He looked similar to a flattened balloon, only difference being that balloons don't sweat and pant.

"It's only his first day and he's already on the verge of death," Kataoka said, confused.

"You okay? Wanna take a rest in your room?" Hinata asked while attempting to stab him.

"No, it's nothing to worry about," he said, dodging the attack despite his exhaustion. "I'll head back to Tokyo for a bit after this since I ended up leaving my pillow behind."

"With a bag like that, you actually forgot something?!" Mimura pointed out to Korosensei's comically large bag.

Meanwhile, Kayano was helping Kanzaki trying to find her missing journal.

"Any luck, Kanzaki-San? Did you find the itinerary?" she asked.

"No," the raven-haired princess shook her head.

"Kanzaki-San is so diligent, so I was impressed when she originally put the schedule together," Korosensei breathed heavily. "Still, don't worry. If you take my handmade guidebook with you, everything will be fine," he offered.

"We put our own together because we don't want to walk around carrying that!" Maehara and Okajima pointed out how heavy the guidebook was.

"I'm certain I put it in my bag, but I guess it fell out somewhere," Kanzaki sighed.

"I don't mean to interrupt everyone's chitchat, but dinner will be served in a few minutes. Tonight's is going to be Katsudon," Karasuma instructed to the class.

Afterwards, everyone was excitedly eating their meal; especially Fumiko, as Katsudon is her favorite food. The girls were talking about what pranks to pull while the boys talked about who to peep on (well, more on Okajima's part). During dinner, Karma sat besides Fumiko, who was talking to Hinata and Okuda, and tried to distract her by poking her feet with his under the table. It tickled her, but she tried her best to ignore him. Nagisa noticed his teasing and offered his best friend to go play video games at the arcade after they've had a bath.

\-----------------------

Meanwhile, at a hotel not too far from the Inn, another class from a different school was also vacationing in Kyoto.

"You back there! No smoking! At least behave while you're on the school trip!" their teacher scolded loudly.

"So these brats are gonna go around to these places tomorrow," one of the students chuckled. He was reading Kanzaki's notebook.

"Nice job, Ryuuki," a bucktoothed boy chuckled.

"Well, we were fed up with boys' school field trips anyway, so this is perfect," a brunette snickered.

"I'm just a big ball of kindness, after all. When I look at those seemingly smart kids, that is," Ryuuki smirked, scheming up a plan with his friends. "It just makes me want to help them, free of charge."


	6. Hostage Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: This chapter contains kidnapping and threats of violence.

**(** Six **)**

 **(** Ansatsu Kyoushitsu Chapter 16 and 17/S1 E7 **)**

\----------------------------

Morning has come in Kyoto. The sky was a bright blue color, and the sun was shining brightly down onto the town. Outside of an Inn, students had gathered in their individual groups around their teachers.

"Listen up, rugrats!" Bitch-Sensei began to speak, dressed in the same sweats from yesterday. "It is now time for you all to go and scout for the areas that you desire to kill Korosensei!"

"Yes, Bitch-Sensei!" the teens shouted.

When everyone flocked out with their packs, the voluptuous teacher noticed that Karasuma was seemingly not around. Smirking, she snuck off towards a local bar to order an mimosa. "Now that that buzzkill is out of sight, I can go and enjoy me a mimosa and probably flirt with a couple of rich men," she purred before feeling a tug on the hood of her zipup hoodie.

"Yeah, I don't think so," Karasuma firmly denied before dragging her along with group three.

"Seriously?! All I want is a mimosa! Isn't forcing me to wear these ugly sweats punishment enough?!" she whined.

"You can drink later. In the meantime, accept your responsibilities as a teacher," he assured.

\-------------------------

Strolling down the street, group four was looking around and trying to find their assassination spots they've picked yesterday.

"Hey, Bambi~" Karma slyly smirked at Fumiko.

" _Just ignore him. He'll eventually take the hint,_ " she thought to herself, frowning.

"You know, you didn't tell me 'Good Morning' during breakfast earlier," he continued to teased.

The bubblegum ditz had to bite her bottom lip down to avoid retorting back at him.

"Okuda-San and Nagisa-Kun were able to tell me 'Good Morning' while we ate, so why was it hard for you to tell me so?" he snickered.

"Everyone, please focus," Nagisa cutted into the conversation. "We're here to assassinate our teacher, not to vacation. At least for now."

Fumiko then shifted from walking in between Karma and Kanzaki to walking alongside Okuda. She gave a small smile to the bespectacled scientist while the former nervously smiled back.

"Y'know, once we'd gotten to Kyoto, I forgot all about the assassination," Sugino yawned, stretching his arms back. "I mean, it's such great scenery. Like a place completely unrelated to assassinations and stuff like that," he commented.

"In reality, it's the complete opposite, Sugino," the bluenette informed, beginning to walk off somewhere else. "I'd like to take a little detour. It's right near that convenience store."

\-----------------------------------

When the group arrived at the center close to the convenience store, they first spotted a memorial pillar to the left of the shop.

"That says... Sayamoto Ryoma, doesn't it?" Okuda kneeled down to read.

"Ooh~" Karma purred, interested.

"The site of the old "Omiya", where the 1867 Ryoma assassination occured," Nagisa read the guidebook. "Plus, if we walk a little further, we'll reach Honnou-Ji. Back then, its location was a bit different though."

"That's right, in 1582, Oda Nobunaga was also assassinated in a way," Kayano added. "Even though it's the space of a mere one kilometer or so, some incredibly big names have been assassinated here. If you include the lesser-known assassinations too, there must be too many to count."

"This city was always at the heart of Japan, and yet it is an assassination holy ground," Nagisa nodded.

"I get it. If you put it that way, this is really the perfect assassination trip," Sugino said.

"Next is Yasaka Shrine!" Kayano perked.

"Can we go and eat some fruit sandwiches first? Lunch is around the corner and I heard of a cafe that sells one of the best sandwiches in Kyoto," Fumiko meekly asked.

"I also want to drink some sugary sweet coffee," Karma chimed in.

" _No one asked you,_ " she thought, annoyed.

\------------------------

After a short break consisting of delicious fruit sandwiches along with some sweet coffee, Kanzaki and Kayano lead the group towards an alleyway.

"Huh, if you go this deep into the Gion district, there's really no signs of life," the latter noted how quiet and slightly dark the path is.

"Yup. That's because it's only made up of shops that turn away first-time customers. The people who come here don't aimlessly wander around, so we won't have to work around them," Kanzaki explained. "That's why it was the route I wanted. It's just right for an assassination, isn't it?" she smiled softly.

"Wow, Kanzaki-San. You've planned everything perfectly!" Fumiko said, amazed.

"It really is just perfect. Now why would you walk in an area like this; where abduction is a piece of cake?" a thug teased, suddenly walking up to the group with a couple of his crew members surrounding them.

"Eh?!" Kayano exclaimed, a wave of fear rushing over her.

"What's up, gents? Well, you don't seem to be here for sightseeing," Karma smirked.

"All you boys have to do is leave the women and go home," one of the gang members warned him.

The redhead then grabbed the thug's face, his fingers digging into his eye sockets. With a wide smile, he rammed the goon's head into a pole. "See, Nagisa-Kun? If there aren't any witnesses, then there's no problem even if I fight," he casually explains.

However, his triumph was short lived as he felt a metal bar swung at the back of his head, knocking him out.

"This place is really well hidden," Ryukki commented. "Now. Grab the girls," he instructed to his posse.

"Wait! What the- mmphh!" Kayano screamed before being muffled and carried away by a blonde thug.

Fumiko yelped as she was being carried away as well, frightened.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Sugino began to charge at the abductors; but with no success as he gotten kneed in the stomach.

Nagisa stood in front of the other gang members, nervous. With a devilish grin, Ryukki punches him roughly, causing the bluenette to pass out.

\---------------------------

"Those guys were way too easy!" the gang cackled as they drove away in a van.

"Didn't I tell ya?" he smirks, looking at their meat, who were sitting in the backseat of the car. "Bitches who've generally got nothing but book smarts are completely helpless against strength like ours."

"This is a crime, you know," Kayano scolded.

"How scandalous~ We're all bored with school trips, ain't we? How 'bout we do each other a favor and have fun together," the blonde lackey proposed.

"Hey, let's go to karaoke first!" the bald guy with jacked up teeth offered.

"Why would you come all the way to Kyoto for karaoke!" the green cat screeched.

"Y-you're ru-ruining our tri-trip!" Fumiko squeaked out, her heart racing anxiously.

"You don't get it, do ya," Ryukki chuckled. "That feeling of ruination's just fine, ain't it. I bet the girl over there knows what I'm talking about," referring to Kanzaki.

He then get his smartphone out and opened the gallary app. "The girl always hanging around my main chick said that she's seen you somewhere before," he said before shoving the phone to the princess' face. The picture was Kanzaki, but she looked like a totally different person. Instead of her signature raven hair, it was wavy and chestnut. Her attire was a tank top and shorts, with a aloof expression resting on her face.

"This is from last year, in a Tokyo game center around the summer. It's you, right?" he asked her, only for her not to respond back. "I'd planned to kidnap you, so this opprotunity is too good to pass up. You sure hung out there a lot, huh. Who'd have thought you were a student at Kunugigaoka~" he smirked. "But I understand, about people with good pedigrees. In some ways, they want to be ruined."

He then turns back to Kanzaki with a crazed smile, his tongue popping out. "It ain't something to be ashamed of. Screwing things up is fun. If it's methods you want, we know all the ways to bring things to ruin."

" _This is not happening. This is all just a horrible nightmare. When I close my eyes, I will be back at the girl's room sleeping in my_ _futon_ ," Fumiko prayed, shutting her eyes tight. To her dismay, after she opened them, she was still tied up in between Kayano and Kanzaki. Delinquents were sitting behind her, staring at the girls as if they were their last meals.

With anxious eyes, she began to sweat. She didn't know what to do. The only thing that comes in mind was to scream.

"Nagisa-Kun! Okuda-San! Sugino-Kun! Help! Help!!" releasing a bloodcurling cry. Her screams for help were cutted short when she felt strong hands clasped around her neck, making her gasp abruptly.

"What you're going to do is to just shut up and enjoy the rest of ride to our little hideout~" Ryukki laughed.

Tears streamed down the pigtailed girl's rosy cheeks as she felt her circulation being cut off. Her vision became blurry, her heart slowly beating. Her mind was suddenly clouded by a boy with red hair and an arrogant smirk. " _K-Karma-Kun.... please.... help me...._ " she thought desperately before she fainted.

\-------------------------

" _Y-you guys! Are you alright?!_ " Okuda's voice rang through Nagisa's conscious along with the sound of footsteps running forward. His azure orbs began to crack open as he slowly got up. Slowly gaining back his vision, he sees Sugino waking up behind him, holding his stomach and clenching his teeth in pain.

"I'm glad that you're safe, Okuda-San," he turned his head around to face her.

"Sorry. I hid right from the get go," she apologized.

Karma sat up, groaning. He placed a hand behind his neck and stood still for a bit. "They covered up the license plate number. The car was probably stolen, and a common model you can find anywhere. Those bastards are experienced in committing crime," he explained.

He then closed his eyes, taking deep breaths. Opening his eyes, they gleamed of revenge. His fingers crooking slightly in anger. "Even if we report it, the issue won't be settled immediately," he smirked. "That being said, I'd like to let us deal with them personally."

\-----------------------

Somewhere in a corner of a bare parking lot, an abandoned bar could be located. Inside there were three high school girls (one unconscious) tied up and being held hostage in front of a couch. Kanzaki and Kayano struggled with the rope restraining their arms back, attempting to escape, but with no hope.

"Even if you scream and cry here, no one will come," Ryukki taunted.

His other goons were either chatting on the phone, having a smoke, or drinking a bottle of alcohol as they watched the girls in their misery.

"If we're gonna play, then it's best to have a big audience. So we're calling buddies over. We're setting up a commemoration photo all proper-like, too. Let's have a good time messing shit up," he grinned evilly.

\---------------------

"'What to do when a classmate's been kidnapped', huh. Normally, you'd never see a guidebook take a hypothetical situation this far," Sugino commented, still holding his stomach as the rest of the group walked around to find their kidnapped classmates.

"That's because Korosensei is incredibly thorough," Nagisa softly chuckled. "He's written anything and everything in here. Like how to recover from the shock of seeing that the souvenirs you bought in Kyoto are sold in a Tokyo department store."

"Just how far is he gonna go with the hypotheticals?!" his best friend asked, shocked.

"Or how to comfort yourself when seeing couples flirting by the Kamo river makes you feel lonely," the bluenette continued.

"Look how long those instructions are!" Sugino screamed.

"Still, thanks to that, we've calmed down a bit. What we should do now is spelled out for us right here. We'll probably be fine with this. Everyone, let's go save Kayano, Fumiko-Chan, and Kanzaki-San." Nagisa instructed as everyone moved forward.

" _I wonder how Fumiko-Chan is holding up right now_ ," Karma thought, his bangs slightly covering his eyes.

\----------------------

Back at the bar, Ryukki join his buddies as they all shared a drink and laughed about the girls.

"You know, that picture before was a bit surprising. So the diligent and serious Kanzaki-San had a phase like that, huh?" Kayano asked curiously.

Kanzaki nodded and smiled apologetically.

"Yeah," she confirmed.

"My father was really strict. He demanded that I have only a good academic background, a good job, and a good title," she began to explain. "I wanted to get away from that sort of lifestyle ruled by prestige, wanted to strip myself of the uniform that was my family name. So I changed my appearance and went to play somewhere where no one knew me. I'm a real idiot, aren't I. Thanks to my playing around, I got transferred to class 3E. I don't even know where I belong anymore."

"Then why don't ya become our comrade? We also live by the the belief of 'prestige and all that can go die'," Ryukki offered. "Mess up the people who act like they're so elite. How about something like bringing them back down to everyone else's level? For a salaryman in a nice suit, there was a woman who used to accuse him of groping her. For a seemingly successful and powerful woman, kidnap her just like this and engrave wounds that will never disappear into both her heart and body."

His lackies then walked up behind him, smirking at the story he was telling.

"We've taught them plenty of things with that sort of play. You can call us missionaries of ruination," he crazily declared.

"Disgusting," Kayano whispered.

Ryukki then walked up to Kayano and punched the petite teen across the face harshly.

\-------------------

_A young girl with pink, long hair around the age of seven cried hot tears. She could only see darkness. No light. She was trapped in a closet by a trio of her catty tormentors, who called her "bubblegum" and "dummy"._

_Not even a crack from the door entered into the dark squared space. She was helpless. She didn't have a bobby pin_ _in her hair to unlock the doorknob. All she could do was cry for help until someone finally came to save her._

_For a few minutes, she continued to sulk until her ears perked up by the sound of the door's lock clicking open. Slowly, the door opened to a path of light. The figure was a silhouette of a young boy that was slightly taller than her, but still the same age. She gasped and wiped the tears from her cheeks._

_"What's with looking down on us as if you're so elite, huh?!" a grown male's voice drilled into Fumiko's eardrums._

\------------------------

The pink-haired escapist has finally awakened from her unconscious state. But she didn't find herself being freed from a classroom's closet, but more of an abandoned bar. Thugs loomed in front of her. They looked like the same ones she's encountered earlier today. She then peered over to her right, seeing her fellow classmate, Kanzaki, tied up. Fumiko's doe eyes shot up in fear. She now remembered everything: her, Kayano, and Kanzaki has been kidnapped by a gang during their school trip to Kyoto. She then turned to her left, a sight that she wishes that she could erase in her mind if she could right now.

"We're gonna drag you right down to our level," Ryukki yelled, choking Kayano to near death.

"St-stop it! You're k-killing her! Don't you th-think sh-she's had enough al-already?!" Fumiko shouted, her voice cracking.

The ringleader then devoted his attention onto her, shoving Kayano aside before grabbing the other's cheeks in a violent manner. Her doe eyes began to stream out tears once again. "Listen carefully, princess! If you don't shut your fucking mouth, I'm going to cut off those pretty little lips of yours!" he threatened coldly before pushing her back roughly. "Now listen up. You're going to keep about ten of us company from now until dawn. When you go back to your hotel, you'll nonchalantly say 'We just had fun and did kareoke.' If you do, then nobody will get hurt," he explained, stepping back.

He stared down at the girls with a menacing grin spread across his face. "When we return to Tokyo, let's all play together again. All while looking at commemorate photos of our fun school trip~"

The sound of a door opening behind the bar could be heard across the room, making Kayano's amber eyes widen. Footsteps began to enter inside.

"Ooh, there they are. Our photographers have arrived," Ryukki said.

The "photographers" stepped forward, one of them dragging a tattered gang member by the collar, causing shock and confusion among Ryukki. One of the "photographers" then dropped the thug harshly as one of them pulled of a familiar guidebook.

"School trip guidebook, page 1243. What to do when a classmate has been kidnapped," a familar voice began to read. "If you have no leads to the culprits; first, we will figure out if they are locals of the area, from their directions, accent, etc. If they are not locals, or moreover, were wearing school uniforms, turn to page 1244" he then flipped to the instructed page.

Light broke through the dark bar, the "photographers" revealing to be Karma, Nagisa, Sugino, and Okuda.

"As your opponents are likely students on a school trip," Nagisa continued. "They must be a group who causes mischief while traveling."

"You guys!" Kayano happily cried.

"K-Karma-Kun!" Fumiko sniffed, happy to see him for once.

"Wha- you bastards! How did you even know we were here?!" Ryukki demanded.

"That sort of group, who lacks a home ground advantage, will not flee far after the kidnapping. They will surely look for another place nearby away from prying eyes. In such a case, turn to Appendix 134," the bluenette then flipped to the Appendix, which was a map of Kyoto. "The map that our teacher created beforehand at Mach 20 will be useful countermeasure against kidnappers in hiding."

"That school trip guidebook really is incredible!" Sugino complimented.

"Wow. We really should carry those around after all," Karma yawned.

"That sorta guidebook doesn't exist!" the gang gasped in confusion.

"So, what will you do now, gents? Seeing as you went this far, you'll all be spending the rest of your school trip in the hospital," the redhead coldly retorted, a gleam of anger shining in his gold eyes.

"Hmph," Ryukki dismissed after a brief pause of silence. "Don't try and look cool, you dicks." He then heard footsteps once again approaching the backdoor, only this time they were harder and louder. "Those are the buddies we called earlier. Now our side's got ten people. Goodie-Two-Shoes like you lot've never seen badass punks like them before," he grinned. This time, he was somewhat correct. It was his goons coming in, but they were unconscious and were being dragged by a yellow tentacle around their necks. Ryukki's words choke and he became frozen still, his eyes turning white in shock.

"There aren't any badass punks here," Korosensei's eyes were glowing red. "I ended up performing maintenance on all of them."

"Korosensei!" Nagisa exclaimed happily.

"Forgive me for being late. I was doing a through search of the other areas, so I left this place to all of you," the octopus apologized, tossing the thugs out from his tentacles as if they were pieces of trash.

"Um, what's with that stagehand-like face covering?" the bluenette asked, pointing out the black veil that covered his teacher's face.

"I had to resort to violence, so I was scared that my face would be remembered as that of a violent teacher," the former explained. The octopus then handed Karma, Sugino, and Okuda the heavy guidebooks he made. "Since Nagisa-Kun had a copy of the guidebook with him, I was also able to get to you quickly," he added.

"You're a teacher?!" Ryukki questioned, baffled by how strange the teacher's appearance was. He then charged towards the teacher and his students, along with his buddies. "Quit screwing around! All of you bastards! Looking down on us!"

"Don't screw around?" Korosensei asked, taking them down effortlessly with a swat from his tentacles. His skin changed from yellow to a furious black, with veins popping out from his head and his eyes glowing red again. "That's my line! Touching my students with those filthy hands and speed equal to that of a grounded fly; don't make me laugh."

"Tch. So the elite even have specially prepared teachers, huh," Ryukki chuckled, getting up slowly. He then took a pocketknife from out of his jacket and clicked the blade open. "You look down on us from your high horse too, don't you? Making fun of us, thinking we're some dumbass delinquents-"

"We are not elites," Korosensei cutted him off, turning to the girls. "It is true that they are students from a notable school, but within their walls, they are referred to as "leftovers", and their class is the target of discrimination; and yet they face the variety of things encountered there with a truly positive outlook. They do not drag others through the mud like you do. School and status have nothing to do with it. Whether a fish lives in a clear stream or a water ditch, so as long as it continues swimming forward, it will grow up beautifully."

He then motioned one of his tentacles to the students to go behind the thugs. "Now then, my students. Let's perform some maintenance on them. By teaching their bodies the basics of the school trips." he instructed.

The foursome then ludged back before striking the guidebooks behind the thugs' skulls, causing them to wipe out pitch black. Nagisa, Okuda, and Sugino dropped their books and rushed over to the girls to untie them.

"Are you three okay?" the bluenette asked.

"We're fine now. Thank you," Kayano said, giving him a relieved smile.

\---------------------------

Now complete with Kayano, Kanzaki, and Fumiko joining them again, group four stood outside of the empty bar with Korosensei.

"Did something happen, Kanzaki-San?" their teacher asked.

"Hm?" she replied.

"You ended up suffering a terrible calamity, so it wouldn't be all that strange for you to be shaken up, and yet somehow, it's the exact opposite from your expression, it's as if a weight has been lifted."

"Not really, Korosensei. But thank you," the raven-haired princess nodded.

"It's was nothing. Nurufufufufu. Well then. You all have been through enough today, haven't you? Let me lead you back to the inn so you can all rest," he offered, leading them back to their inn.

Despite the fact that everyone was now safe, Fumiko was still shocked by today's events. She sighed and bit some of the pink polish off from one of her fingernails. Her chocolate eyes shifted over to Karma, who was attempting to kill Korosensei (of course with no success). She then stepped towards his way, gently grabbing his wrist to catch his attention. It worked, with him putting away his knife and devoting his time onto her.

"Well," she began.

"Yeah?" he raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"Go ahead. Say that this was all my fault. Pull my pigtails, call me 'Bambi'. Do your normal routine," she sighed in defeat, lowering her head down.

He didn't respond back immediately. At first, it looked like as if he was going to insult her once again. But then he shook his head and instead of tugging at her twintails, he patted her head.

"Not today, Fumiko-Chan. You've been through enough already haven't you? If you want to, you can continue to ignore me like yesterday and this morning," the redhead purrs.

Fumiko was stunned. This was the first time Karma called her by her full name instead of the nickname he gave her. She began to blush, her heart racing. She didn't care though. She was just relived that everything was over now and that he wasn't going to make her already miserable day more crappier. "Thank you for everything," she smiled softly, her cheeks rosy red.

"No problem," Karma nodded, slightly smiling back at her.

The pink daydreamer looked up to the golden orange sun. For the rest of the group's walk back, she was by Karma's side, looking up every now and then just to smile at him. Her heart kept fluttering, but this time she didn't care. Maybe he wasn't such a bad person after all.

In front of the duo, Nagisa looked back at them, seeing that they were now a bit comfortable around each other. " _Looks like_ _those two are finally getting along_ ," he smiled before turning back around.


	7. A Time for Relaxing

**(** Seven **)**

 **(** Ansatsu Kyoushitu Chapter 19: Curiousity Time/S1 E8 **)**

\---------------------------

In the dining room, groups one through three, along with Karasuma and Irina, were sitting at their tables waiting to eat. However, no one was allowed to eat unless everyone else from class was present. The sudden opening of a slide-in door triggered their attention. It was revealed to be Korosensei and group four, who began to enter into the area.

"Hinata-Chan! Sugaya-Kun!" Fumiko rushed over to the two, locking them into a group hug.

"Miko, everyone. What happened to you all?" Sugaya asked, concerned.

"We'll explain to you all as soon as our food is ready," Nagisa said, sitting down with Karma, Okuda, Sugino, Kanzaki, and Kayano at an empty table.

When everyone was served tonight's dinner, hayashi rice, the group explained to the rest of the class the events that has happened earlier today.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry that happened to you guys!" Sugaya said to the group.

"I'm glad that you are all okay," Hinata reassured.

"Thanks you guys." Fumiko smiled in a tired manner. She then looked down at her plate, embarassed at herself. "I guess because I haven't been in this class for as long as you two, I wasn't prepared on what was to come."

"Hey, don't be ashamed of yourself! We still have a long ways to go when it comes to the art of assassination," Kayano chirped, chewing on a mushroom.

"Psst, by the way, how are you two getting along?" Hinata whispered to her friend, noticing how Karma kept staring at the pink-haired doe every now and then.

"We're getting there," Fumiko whispered quickly before continuing to eat her dinner.

"Karma-Kun, after dinner, are you heading off to the bathhouse or are you going straight to the arcade?" Nagisa asked.

"I'm heading over to the bathhouse after this. How about you?" the redhead took a spoonful of rice and beef.

"Same for me," the bluenette responded back.

\---------------------------

"Oh man, am I stuffed!" Sugino shouted happily as the rest of the boys walked to their assigned room to prepare for their bath.

"Now let's head off to the bathhouse!" Maehara beamed, placing his arm around his shoulder.

"If I catch any of you guys peeping in _our_ bathhouse, I will cut your balls off!" Hinata threatened to them, who was walking towards the girls' room to prepare for her bath as well.

"Don't worry, we won't! Not all of us are like Okajima," Maehara flashed a crooked smile.

"You're no better, asshole! You can't even keep a girlfriend for a whole week," she retorted.

Nervously, Maehara chuckled and leaned forward with his hand close to his ear, as if he's heard something. "What was that, Isogai? Oh yeah! Uh, I'll be over there in a minute!" he stumbled.

"Dumbass," she rolled her eyes as she entered into the girls' room. Inside the girls' room, the other females were going inside of their bags to see what they needed for their respective baths.

"After everything that has happened today, I needed this" Kayano said, grabbing a bottle of apple shampoo from her luggage.

"You're telling me. I feel dirty," Fumiko responded back. As she reached inside her bag to grab some of her own shampoo, she felt her phone buzzing and lighting up inside of one of her compartments. Unzipping the pouch, she grabbed it. It was her father calling her. Answering it, she turned her head away from the rest of the girls.

"Hey Daddy," she greeted him.

" _Hey sweetums. How's your school trip going?_ " he asked.

"Oh so far, it's going well. Thanks for checking."

" _Of course sweetums. Has anything exciting happened yet in Kyoto? Have you been safe? No strangers harassing you?_ "

Before she opened her mouth, Fumiko gave a soft sigh. She hated lying to her dad, but she also didn't want to make him worry more than he already has been. With her mother's coma and him being the sole breadwinner for their family, it was already enough stress for him.

"No daddy. Everything has been going well. I even made friends with some of the people in my group," she shooked her head, slightly clenching her teeth.

" _Well alright then. I'll let you go off. Love you. Have a good night, sweetums._ " he said, believing her lie.

"Love you too, daddy. Good night," she sighed, hanging up in a quick manner.

She then putted her phone back into her duffle bag before grabbing her shampoo and racing off to the bathhouse.

\-------------------------------

The bathhouse had a relaxing, warm atmosphere. One of the walls were decorated with a painting of a garden and a pond. The ceiling had a large window attached to it, so a bit of the evening sky poured down. Steam began to trail around the room as one of the showers began to operate. Fumiko adjusted herself on a stool as hot water trickled down her body, washing the filth away.

" _Aah! This shower was so needed!_ " she thought. " _Although, it is weird how I am the only girl in here. I thought the others would be in here by now. Hmm. Maybe they decided to go to the recreation room first._ "

She then opened the bottle cap for her cherry blossom shampoo and applied a big glob of it in her hands before she got to work on her hair. " _I'm just so relieved that everyone got out safe today. I honestly thought we would never get out of there. I'm also glad that Karma-Kun woke up from his concussion and came to save us along with Nagisa-Kun, Okuda-San, and Sugino-Kun. Oh, and how can I forget about Korosensei?_ "

After washing her hair completely, she tied her bubblegum hair up into a neat bun. She then turned off the shower and walked over to one of the bathtubs. Dipping a foot in to test how hot it was, she slid her whole body inside the tub. "This bath water sure is nice! Now I can finally relax," she cooed before closing her eyes and taking the heat in.

For a while, there was silence. Nothing but the sound of quietness and steam filling up the room. However, the sound of footsteps made Fumiko open her chocolate eyes and stand up from the bathtub, water droplets dripping down her nude body.

"Hey! What took you girls so long?" she asked loudly, believing that it would be Nakamura, Okuda, Hinata, or even Kayano.

"Huh?" a familiar voice cracked through the pink doe's skull.

Walking into the bathhouse, it was not any of the former mentioned girls. Instead, it was Karma and Nagisa. Both were shirtless and only wearing towels wrapped around their groins. Fumiko blinked at first, not believing what she thought she was seeing. She then looked down, remembering that she was standing up in the nude. She dropped back down into the bathtub roughly before releasing a loud scream, her body blushing red.

"G-get out! Th-this is th-the girls' b-bathroom!" she shrieked.

"What are you talking about? This is the boys' bathroom, Bambi," Karma frowned. "If anything, you shouldn't be in here."

"I... I sw-swore th-that th-this w-was th-the girls's b-bathroom b-before I came in h-here!" she stammered.

"Hey! Guys! What's the hold up?! Stop hogging up the bath-" Sugino asked, coming into where the duo were, in a towel as well.

"Why are you all so quiet all of a sudd-" Sugaya hummed, also in his towel.

"Karma, stop playing games already and-" Terasaka bellowed, before being followed by Muramatsu and Yoshida, who were all completely naked.

"Everything okay in here-" Isogai questioned, also naked.

The boys collectively blinked at Fumiko, who's orbs widen at the sight at some of their exposed pelvis'. They all screamed (except for Karma and Nagisa) loudly in embarrassment; with her covering her chest and the boys without towels covering their groins. "I am s-so s-sorry! I th-thought th-this was the girls' ba-bathroom! I'm g-getting out n-now!" the ditz stuttered before getting up from the tub and grabbing her towel and yukata.

\---------------

Meanwhile, in the girls' bathhouse, the rest of the girls were gossiping about a variety of topics. Finally in the right bathhouse, Fumiko padded inside it. However, instead of being relieved, her eyes were blank as if she's seen a ghost. She made her way over to one of the bathtubs, where Nakamura, Yada, Kurahashi, Kayano, and Okuda were all relaxing in. The latter noticed how pale the doe was.

"What happened, Fumiko-Chan?!" the nearsighted girl asked.

"You're the last girl to come in here," the ginger said.

"We heard screaming over at the boys' bathhouse just a minute ago," the busty brunette added.

"Let's just say that I never want to see another naked man in my life," Fumiko blushed, sinking down into the bath water in shame.

\------------------------

Now in her yukata, the pink daydreamer was sitting in the girls' room. She was reading a copy of the latest _Vivi_ magazine to take her mind off of the fact that she saw her male classmates naked. She continued to read until two figures hovered above her small body.

"Yes?" she asked Nakamura and Fuwa, closing her magazine.

"We need your help on something," Fuwa said, with a determined smile on her face.

"I am happy to assist you girls on whatever it is you need."

The strawberry blonde grinned menacingly at the other girl before they both lifted Fumiko up and dragged her out of their common room.

"Wait! Where are you two taking me?! Fumiko asked, now concerned to what the duo was up to.

\---------------------

In the hallway, Nagisa, Okajima, and Sugino were walking out from the recreation room.

"Still, this Inn must be pretty profitable. The boys' and girls' sides each have a bathroom and common room and apparently we're the only class who doesn't have private rooms," Okajima conplained.

"Personally, I think it's more fun this way..." Nagisa opposed before noticing Nakamura, Fuwa, and a reluctant Fumiko sneaking into Korosensei's bathroom. "Hey, what are you guys doing?" he asked them.

"Shh!" Fuwa shushed him.

"What does it look like we're doing? We're trying to sneak a peek," Nakamura smirked.

"Peeking?! Isn't that our job?!" Okajima asked in shock.

"It's nobody's job," the bluenette sighed.

"On that note, I truly apologize for mistaking you guys bathroom for the girls' eariler," Fumiko added.

"Eh. Just forget about it. It's already done and over with," Sugino shrugged. Fuwa opened the curtain up and motioned the rest to enter inside.

"If these clothes are hanging here, then their owner is taking a bath. You catch my drift, right?" Nakamura smirked at Nagisa, a gleam of mischief shining in her eyes. "Right now, we'll be able to see it. The body beneath Korosensei's clothes. Are there only tentacles from the neck down? Or is there a torso in there? It'll even put us at an advantage in assassinating him," she devised, tiptoeing forward.

"I can't believe that such unsexy peeping exists in this world," Okajima sighed.

"I've already seen enough naked men today. Can I just go back to the common room and finish reading my book?" Fumiko asked.

When they made their way to the steamed door, Nakamura slowly cracked it opened, chuckling. Her eyes widen at the sight of a pink Korosensei taking a bubble bath, scrubbing his tentacle as if it was a leg. "What are you, a girl?!" she shrieked.

"Oh my. Hello everyone," the octopus greeted, flustered.

"Why the hell are you taking a bubble bath?" Sugino asked.

"Didn't they say that bath additives aren't allowed?" Nagisa questioned.

"This is my mucus. It bubbles up and removes microscopic particles of dirt," he explained.

"That body really is convenient!" Fuwa commented.

Nakamura chuckled and gave off a fake smile. "You're too naive. We are blocking your exit," she reminded him as she pulled out her blade. "When you get out of the bathtub, you'll definitely have to pass by us. Even if we can't kill you, we'll still be able to see you naked!"

"That cannot be allowed," Korosensei declared, standing up from the tub. A block of green jello covered most of his body, except his head and tentacles.

"What the hell is that, jello?!" Fuwa asked.

"Correct! Now if you will all excuse me," he laughed before escaping out from the window behind him.

"And there he goes escaping through the window," Nagisa muttered, dumbfounded.

"Nakamura, this was the lamest peeping ever," Okajima frowned in disappointment.

"Can we now go back to our rooms please?" Fumiko asked, confused by all of this.

\---------------------------

The teens then splited their ways in the hallway to go back to their respective rooms. While she made her way back to the girl's common room, Fumiko spotted a vending machine. Feeling a bit thirsty, she walked over to it and inserted an 100 yen coin in the slot. Her eyes fixated on a bottle of Calpis in the display, and she pressed the button for it. The machine pushed the bottle out and it dropped down to the take-out port. She bended over to take it out from the port and grabbed her drink before heading out. However, as soon as she turned around, Karma was behind her unexpectedly, his typical smirk resting on his face, causing her to jump in fear.

"K-Karma-Kun! Don't sn-sneak up b-behind me l-like that next time!" she blushed deeply, her heart was doing somersaults.

"I just came to get a can of lemonade," he purrs in response.

"I... I wanted to apologize for earlier about the whole bath mix up. I was just in such desperate need of taking one, that I guess that I wasn't paying attention to which bathroom I was going into," she mumbled, her big eyes shifting down in embarrassment.

"Heh, it's alright. I wouldn't had figured that little Bambi here was a closeted perv~" he chuckles.

"I j-just t-told you! It w-was an accident!" she squeaked, her entire body burning hot at the fact that she saw Karma and Sugaya shirtless.

"Or was it?" the redhead teased as he got his drink from the machine.

"It was a total accident, I promise!" she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Alright. Whatever you say, Fumiko-Chan," he snickered before walking off to his room. She shook her head, sighing in a frustrated manner before she walked to her assigned room as well.

\-------------------------

In the boy's room, the males were gathered in a circle. In the middle was a piece of paper ranking the girls that they were interested in. The top pick so far was Kanzaki, having the most votes due to her personality and good looks. On down the list was Yada, Kurahashi, Kayano, Kataoka, etc.

"So Kanzaki-San's in first place after all," Kimura pointed out.

"Well, there's really no one who'd dislike her," Isogai added.

"So, how's it go, Sugino? Since you managed to get her into your group," Maehara asked him.

"Well, because of all the trouble we got into, there was hardly any time to talk with her," Sugino sighed.

The door to the room slid open, with Karma taking a sip of his lemonade. He noticed how everyone was quiet, instead in a circle and talking to one another. "Oh~, looks like you guys are doing something interesting," he smiled.

"Nice timing, Karma," Isogai smiled back at him.

"Are you interested in any of the girls in our class?" Kimura asked.

"Everyone's said theirs, so you're not getting out of it," Maehara teased.

"Hmm," Karma hummed before thinking deeply. " _Damn. I like both Okuda-San and Fumiko-Chan. But since I liked Okuda-San first, I'll go with her._ "

"Okuda-San, I guess," he made his final answer.

"Huh. With how much you've been around Fumiko, I thought that you would choose her," Maehara said.

"That's pretty unexpected. Why her?" Sugaya asked.

"She seems like she'd be able to cook up shady medicines, chloroform, and stuff like that. So I'd have an even wider variety of pranks to choose from," the red devil explained, grinning widely.

"I'm definitely not letting you two hook up," Maehara said nervously.

"Guys," Isogai began, picking up the paper. "These voting results are our little secret," he said, putting his finger up near his lips. "I mean, most of us wouldn't want them getting out. So as far as the girls and teachers are concerned, we'll definitely-" he paused suddenly, his eyes creeping sideways to the door.

It turned out that Korosensei was spying on the boys the whole time. Blushing pink, he wrote down some notes on his notebook, chuckling to himself. He then slowly closed the door after he was done eavesdropping.

"He jotted it down and ran! Kill him!" Maehara cried before grabbing his knife, prompting the rest of the boys to do the same. They ran out of their room and proceeded to chase him down the hallway.

"Hold it right there, you damn octopus! Going and invading your student's privacy like that!" Isogai screamed in anger.

"Nurufufufu. My super speed exists in order to hear this juicy gossip," Korosensei chuckled.

\-----------------------------

Meanwhile, in the girl's room, the females were having fun, laughing and smiling. There were cans of soda, bottles of water, and plenty of candy to fuel their energy. Most of them were participating in a loud pillow fight while Fumiko was in the corner sitting still with a facial mask on.

"You know what?" Kayano asked.

"What?" Kurahashi replied.

"If we keep training like this, we might be able to pull off an assassination!" the former said.

"Then comes the ten billion yen!" Kataoka added.

"If we kill him off early, we can drop out for the rest of the school year and live the high life!" Nakamura laughed before hitting Kayano with her pillow, who hitted her back in return.

"Alright girls, settle down," Irina said, causing everyone to stop laughing and pay focus onto her. "I'm supposed to tell you 'lights out', so I don't know, at least pretend to be asleep?"

"Look at Bitch-Sensei, trying to act all serious," Nakamura commented, causing everyone to laugh.

"Excuse me?!" the blonde yelled offended.

"Hang on. How come you get to drink beer?" Kurahashi asked, pointing out the beer can in their teacher's hand.

"I'm 22, sweetie. I get to drink if I want to," she retorted.

"Hey, I know! Tell us about the men you've seduced!" Yada happily crawled to her.

"Oh, I'm interested as well!" Kurahashi waved.

The idea of telling the girls of her tales of men made Irina giddy. "Teehee, very well. This will be a bit spicy for you inexperienced girls, so be prepared. Everybody come closer!" she smiled as she made her way to the windows. The rest of the girls gathered around to listen.

"So, one time when I was 17," she began, the girls anxiously blinking. All of a sudden, Korosensei was spotted into their circle, pink once again and waiting for some hot and heavy details from her story. "Hey you!" she roared, pointing to him, causing the girls to look at the octopus. "Don't just nonchalantly slip into a women's gathering!"

"Aww, why not? I want to hear about your love affairs as well," he whined.

"I don't know what to think of a teacher like that. I mean, you never tell us about your personal affairs at all," Nakamura crossed her arms.

"Yeah, that's kind of unfair," Fumiko nodded in agreement.

"Don't you have any love tales, teach?" Hinata asked, pointing a finger at him.

"Yeah! You like big boobs, so you must have something like an unrequited love!" Hayami added, pointing her finger at him as well.

The octopus stammered, sweating from all the questions the girls were asking him. Panicking, he whooshed out from their room.

"He ran away! We're gonna catch him, make him spit it out, and then kill him!" Irina ordered, with the girls grabbing their weapons before chasing him down the hallway.

In the hallway, Korosensei attempted to escape, only to have both paths of his escape to be cornered by angry students.

"There he is!" Okajima shouted, as him and the rest of the boys charged at their target.

"Oh crap! It's a pincer attack from both sides!" Korosensei screamed, turning his head the other way as he saw the girls charging to him as well.

Amidst the cluster of students' many attempts to kill the octopus, Nagisa and Kayano were observing their attacks.

"Some way or another, it ends up as an assassination after all," Kayano sighs.

"Yeah," Nagisa agreed.

\---------------------------

_Dearest Diary,_

_Today was both a good and a bad day._

_The Kyoto trip was going great at first (besides the fact that Karma was part of my group). We visited memorial spots and even got to eat some yummy fruit sandwiches. However, afterwards, the trip was ruined by a group of gangsters from another high school who apparently had a bone to pick with Kanzaki-San. Me, her, and Kayano-Chan were kidnapped and taken to an abandoned bar where they planned on torturing. I was even choked out and my lips were threatened to be cut off! I thought there was no escape until the rest of the group showed up along with Korosensei. Thank goodness we made it out alive! I actually thought we were going to die today!_

_But moving on, I became a bit closer to Kayano-Chan and Okuda-San, as well as Nagisa-Kun. They all seem to be pretty neat._

_The surprising part of it all wasn't even the kidnap, but rather Karma being... decent to me. He still called me Bambi (but only because I accidentally bathed in the boy's bathhouse, but that's another story), but he didn't tug at my pigtails like he always do. Maybe I do like him. But just a bit. He's handsome and that's it. Lights will be out pretty soon, so I will stop writing from here._

\- _Sincerely, Fumiko Junpei_


	8. Secrets Time

**(** Eight **)**

 **(** Ansatsu Kyoushitsu Chapter 22: Autonomy Time/S1 E9 **)**

\----------------------------

School has now been back in session for the past few days after the trip to Kyoto. When the students came back, a new student named Ritsu was added to the class of 3E. However, instead of being human, she was an A.I. sent by the government to kill Korosensei. Two days after her transfer, he reprogrammed her from a cold blooded killer to a perky and sweet young girl (although she was still programmed to assassinate him).

During sixth period, Korosensei was in the forest jotting down new quiz questions while the students were relaxing for the time being. Fumiko, Hinata, and Kataoka were playing a game of Assassination Badminton against Mimura, Kurahashi, and Hayami. After Kurahashi lunged the Korosensei-looking ball at the opposing team, Nakamura (who was keeping track of each team's score) flipped over the scoreboard.

"15-15. It's a tie," Kataoka pointed out. Both teams congratulated each other before parting ways for the rest of the period. Hayami went on her way to talk to Chiba, Mimura was giving movie ideas to Sugaya, Kurahashi and Kataoka joined Yada, who was resting besides a tree, while Fumiko, Hinata, and Nakamura hung out together. While she was playing with the latter's hair, the doe noticed that Karma was staring at her from up a tree branch. She blinked at him before he jumped down and made his way over to the girls.

"Hey there ladies," he greeted with his typical lazy smile.

"Oh hey there, Karma! What brings you over here?" Nakamura greeted back.

"Can I talk to Bambi here for a minute?" he asked, pointing at her.

"Sure. We're listening," Hinata nodded before patting her bestie's back in a protective manner.

"I meant alone," he chuckled.

"Alrighty then. We'll be over here if you need us," Nakamura said before her and Hinata got up from their spots and walked over to a not-so-far-off area, enough to see what the two were going to talk about. Fumiko sighed and nervously looked up at Karma, staring at him through curious, chocolate orbs.

"I have to say, for someone with an attention span of a fried egg, you're not bad at writing romantic poetry," he smirked.

"Wait, what?" she frowned, confused to where he was going with this.

He then reached inside his black blazer and pulled out Fumiko's diary. Upon seeing this, her eyes went white in shock and suddenly felt her heart racing anxiously and all of her nerves being worked up.

" _Oh my god. No. No. No. No. No! This cannot be happening! How did he find that?!_ " she thought before jumping up and attempting to grab her journal back. Despite her efforts, she was no match for his tall height, with Karma simply laughing and raising his arm up. She huffed and began to fidget with her hair in an nervous state. That little book of hers contained all of her personal opinions as well as her crushes. How, when, and where did he obtain it, she didn't know.

"Wh-where d-did you g-get th-that?" she stuttered, a ball of rage burning inside her soul.

"Oh this?" he smiled, enjoying the teasing he was enduring onto Fumiko. "I actually found this two nights ago in my bag while I was unpacking from the trip. Quite an interesting read, if I do say so myself."

"Give it back. Please," her teeth chattered in fear, her hands shaking.

"Okay," Karma nodded, seemingly handing it to the small girl before clutching it and running up the school steps swiftly, giggling gleefully with a pair of devil horns and tail accompanying him. "Ladies, Gents, and Terasaka. Gather around. I have something that you may all find very interesting~" he looked over to Fumiko with an evil grin, who was gulping in fear. He opened up her diary, flipped rapidly through a few pages before stopping, cleared his throat and began to read.

" _Dearest Diary,_  
_I lay awake at night thinking about his crisp, golden eyes._  
_I lay awake at night thinking about how white and pearly his teeth are._  
_As I write this, I am clutching my teddy bear tight to my chest and imagining that it's him holding me close instead,_ " Karma began reading to the crowd of curious classmates, some who were snickering at how cheesy the poem started off. In the far back, Fumiko felt dizzy and saw as if the whole world was spinning. She felt nauseated and felt a bit of vomit wanting to come up from her throat and jump out of her mouth.

" _My heart is telling me to focus on your first love, who is my next door neighbor and my childhood friend. To find the courage inside my fleeting heart and tell him that I've loved him all these years,_ " he continued to read, smirking at how he got the audience talking. " _But nope._  
_I now find myself liking this stupid, annoying pest with cherry hair._  
_He stole my heart like a robber stole from a bank and it irritates me to no end._  
_But at the same time, I love it._  
_He's definitely not prince charming, but his witty banter and good looks make up for it._ "

The doe then shuffled as quiet as she could from the crowd, not trying to draw attention onto herself. She had a plan that she for sure was going to work. Or at least hopefully would.

" _As each day passes, I want to know more about him._  
_How his hand feels if I held it._  
_Is it warm or cold?_  
_How it feels to kiss him and how his lips taste._  
_As I write this, I think to myself if I'm being smart for once in my life or if I'm being my dumb self once more._ "

Fumiko then tapped on Sugaya's shoulder gently, gaining his attention. He turned around and mouthed "Yes?" to her. "Just go along with whatever is about to happen next, please?" she mouthed back, a confused look painted on his face.

" _Dearest Diary,_  
_The guy that I think I'm in love with is-_ " Karma was about to reveal who Fumiko's crush was before being interrupted by the sounds of his classmates' shocked gasps and screams. The pink-haired ditz grabbed her childhood friend's shoulders and kissed him without hesitation. The redhead just closed the diary back up and folded his arms, amused to what his gold eyes were witnessing. Karasuma heard the noise in his office and came outside to see what the calamity was about.

"Hey! Stop that! Everybody back inside! Sixth period is over!" he yelled before going back in.

As everyone made their way back to class, Fumiko letted go of Sugaya before running off ahead. Her cheeks were blushing harshly and her fingertips covered her lips. " _Oh my god! What have I done? Karma-Kun, you asshole! This is all your fault!_ " she thought, embarrassed.

For the remainder of the school day, Fumiko blushed madly and hid her head down in shame. She felt like going up to the top of the Himalayas and screaming her lungs out. Although she didn't look up, she could feel the stares of her classmates, particularly Karma and Sugaya. When the school bell finally rang, she quickly grabbed her bookbag and scurried across to the door to get back home as soon as possible.

\------------------------

When she arrived back home, she was relieved how her father wasn't down in the living room as usual. She also noticed how there was a bag of takeout sitting on the counter top, making her smile a bit. "At least I don't have to cook tonight," she said. "Daddy's probably in his laboratory studying over a chemical or something," she noted as she walked up to her room, switching out her uniform in favor for a pastel pink floral crop top and dark red high-waisted shorts.

She then sighed in despair as she played around with her teddy bear in bed. She kissed its forehead softly before staring into its button eyes. " _What the hell have I gotten myself into?"_ she thought before flopping down on her back. She felt like as if she was trapped in a romantic comedy and she was the main girl starring in it, torn between two crushes.

A few moments later, she hears a knock on her bedroom door, causing her to sit up. "Sweetums, it's time for dinner. I've ordered pork shogayaki on my way from work today so you wouldn't have to cook," her father said through the door. "Eh? Okay, daddy. I'll be down in a minute," she groaned before getting up from her bed. "Everything okay in there?" he asked. "Yeah daddy. Today's just been a long day so I'm a bit tired," she fibbed as she headed downstairs.

\-------------------------

After supper, Fumiko fixed herself a plate of peanut butter cookies before taking it up to her room to eat them. She then opened her laptop up to watch an episode of _Glee_ to try and relax for the rest of the evening. A few moments later, she heard a tap on her window. Looking over, she saw a mop of silver hair before a rush of panic washed over her. It was Sugaya. Without thinking, she brushed her plate and laptop aside and rolled out from her bed to the floor. Sighing, he pulls the window up and enters into her bedroom before closing it down. He was wearing a floral top with a beige shirt underneath and black jeans. He walked over to his ditzy friend before helping her up off the ground.

"Thanks," she blushed.

"My pleasure," he smiled before walking towards her desk chair to sit in it. Fumiko crawled back onto her bed, not making eye contact towards Sugaya. For what it seemed like minutes, there was nothing but an awkward silence between the two. "Miko, what happened earlier?" Sugaya spoke up.

"It's complicated," she shook her head, sighing.

"What was that kiss all about?" he asked, looking as confused as she was.

"If I told you, you would only think that I would be using you; and you're my best friend. I don't want you to think that I'm using you," she just wanted to be left alone.

"I won't get mad at you if you tell me the truth," he assured her.

"Promise me you won't be?" she looked up at him.

"Promise," he nodded.

"So, remember on my fifteenth birthday when my mother gave me a diary for a present?" she asked.

"I believe so," he said, not recalling much of her birthday.

"Well, inside of there, I write all about my personal opinions about the people around me and my crushes. Like when I had a brief one on Isogai when we were in both classes in junior high. For years, I've..... kinda had a crush on you as well," she hissed through her words, playing with a string of pink hair.

"Woah. Really? You had a crush on me?" Sugaya acted startled, pointing at himself and blushing slightly.

"Yes..." she sighed. She felt like punching herself in the face for even admitting to liking him.

"That's nice to know. I mean, I only see you as a friend, but if I was to ever choose a girl to go out with, you would definitely be my top choice," he slightly lied. In fact, he too had a crush on Fumiko; he even voted for her when the boys were picking which girl they liked in class back at Kyoto.

" _At least he doesn't like me back. I'm slightly hurt, but at least I don't have to deal with a love triangle_ ," she thought, chewing the inside of her cheek.

"So is that why you kissed me earlier? Because you like me?" Sugaya asked curiously.

"Yes and no. I kissed you because you were the first boy that came into my mind first and because I needed a distraction before Karma-Kun revealed to everyone who I also like," she explained, munching on a cookie.

"Well, tell me. Who do you also like?" he asked.

"The last person I just mentioned," she mumbled.

"Karma!" he said in shock, his jaw dropping. "But why?"

She sighed collectively before lying flat down on her stomach. "I, myself, can't even answer that for you. How and why I came to start liking him, I have no idea," she pursed her lips out.

"Well, whatever is your type I guess," Sugaya sighed.

"Except he's not my type. You are. You're friendly and artistic. He's rude and lazy," she huffed.

"Hey, he can be funny at times. As long as you don't piss him off," he shrugged. "Besides, if you two ever were to date, he'd be lucky to have you. I mean, you're sweet. You're an amazing cook. He'd be happy if you were his girlfriend," he tried to cheer her up.

"Except that we will never be compatible. So don't even think about it," she puffed her cheeks out. She then looked over at her alarm clock. It was already 9 on the dot. "It's late anyways. Please. Just go home, Sugaya-Kun." She then went over to him to guide him down the window. "By the way, I'm sorry if you felt like I was using you earlier. You don't have to forgive me," she apologized.

"You did what you had to do," he accepted her apology before telling her "good night" and making his way back home.

\-------------------------

Fumiko was now in her pajamas, a nightgown with roses decorated on it, and has now finished her tray of cookies. She had continued to watch her show before she heard her phone vibrate on her nightstand. Picking it up, the number that was calling her was unrecognizable. Nervously, she answered it and putted it up to her ear. "Hello? Who is this?" she asked.

"Guess who, Bambi~" Karma smugly laughed as she internally cringed.

"Why are you calling me this late?" she asked as nicely as she could.

"I was thinking about it and I want to give you your diary back," he answered.

"Really?" she asked, not sure if he was playing a trick on her.

"Really," he sounded serious. "However, you must do me a favor before I just give it back to you," he teased; she could feel him smirking through her phone, making her shiver. Although she didn't want to participate in whatever scheme he was cooking up, her diary was her most treasured possession. She just wanted it back.

"Shoot ahead," she said, wanting to go back to watching her show.

"Tomorrow after school, you and I go out on a date," he proposed. She almost dropped her phone in a surprised manner.

"What?!" she squeaked.

"Yes. You heard me correctly. If you want your diary back, you must go on a date with me. Then I'll give it back to you," he said.

"I-" she cracked before being cutted off by him.

"Choose wisely, Bambi~ Because if you say no, I'll just keep your precious little book all to myself and you'll never get it back," he chuckled menacingly.

"I'll do it," she quickly said.

"Is that your final answer?" he asked.

"Yes. I just want my diary back. It's important to me," she groaned.

"Okay then. I'll see you tomorrow, Bambi. Have pleasant dreams~" he purrs before hanging up.

As soon as he was off the phone, Fumiko grimace and felt as if she needed to cleanse her phone with bug spray. " _I can't believe I agreed to go on a date with Karma-Kun,_ " she thought. On one hand, she was excited as she did like him. On the other hand, she felt disgusted since his personality was a huge turn-off for her. " _But if it means to get my diary back, then that's what I'll have to do_."

She then noticed that it was 11:15. It was almost time for her to go to bed, but she decided to tune in early for the sake of it. As she tossed and turned in her sleep, she dreamt about going on that date with Karma. He was leading her to the local park before he threw seeds at her, causing a flock of birds to attack her. He just stood there cackling and taking a video of her, while she cried and ran off humiliated.

Back to reality, Fumiko sat up on her bed, panting and breaking into a cold sweat as her heart raced.

" _Yup... this date is going to be a total disaster_ ," she thought before going back to sleep.


	9. A Time for a Date

**(** Nine **)**

 **(** Ansatsu Kyoushitsu Chapter 22: Autonomy Time/Between S1 E9 and S1 E10 **)**

\-------------------------

_Ding Dong! Ding Dong! Ding Dong! Ding Dong! Ding Dong! Ding Dong! Ding Dong! Ding Dong! Ding Dong!_

"Sweetums! Could you please answer the door for me?" Fumiko's father called out from the dining room. He was fixing his infamous burnt eggs while she was applying makeup in her mirror.

"I'll be down as soon as I can, daddy!" she yelled down as she putted the last bit of mascara on her eyelashes. She then grabbed her bookbag, and headed downstairs to see who kept disturbing her and her father's peaceful morning with the doorbell. When she opened the door, it was revealed to be none other than Karma, with his signature lazy smirk.

"Good morning, Bambi. Want to walk to school with me?" he asked. Her jaw dropped in shock and she frowned. She was thinking to herself how did he even know where her house was located at. This annoyed her greatly and was about to turn his offer down before her father walked over to him and her.

"Oh, hello there. Who's this fellow, Fumiko? Is he a classmate of yours?" he asked as she had continued to be in her state of shock.

"Ah, yes. I'm a friend of hers actually. I was just offering Fumiko-Chan if she wanted to walk to school with me~," the redheaded devil purred as he putted her head close to his shoulder, irritating her more.

"I-" she began to speak before being cutted off by her clueless dad.

"She wouldn't mind. After all, one of her goals this year was to make new friends," her father smiled as he went back to cooking his eggs. Fumiko already ate her own breakfast, which was a bowl of cereal, so there was no need of asking her if she was hungry. Before he went back, however, he leaned forward to give his daughter a kiss on the forehead. "Have a great day, sweetums!"

" _If only you knew_ ," she thought as she headed out the door with Karma.

\------------------------

During their walk to the 3E building, Karma was rather close to Fumiko's side, his arm wrapped around her shoulder. She was slightly pissed, but she kept quiet for most of their time being, staring down at the ground as he lead the way.

"Remember Bambi~ After school today, we have a date," he yawned, reminding her of the deal they made over the phone last night.

"I haven't forgotten about it," she quickly shooted before she clamped her mouth shut and blushed brightly.

Unknown to the pair, Nakamura and Okuda were walking together, far behind them. While Nakamura possessed a goofy personality, she was also sneaky and intelligent. She had heard the pair's entire conversation, which proceeded her to whip out her phone to text a couple of her classmates about it. Okuda noticed the strawberry blonde's vigorous tapping on her phone screen.

"Why are you so frantic all of a sudden, Nakamura-San?" she asked nervously.

"I'll explain to you later! For now, let's get to class!" the other girl chirped as she grabbed the former's hand and merrily skipped, confusing Okuda greatly.

\--------------------------

The final bell rang as the students got out from their seats and headed out the class door. Fumiko pouted and sighed, getting up from her seat and grabbing her backpack. She walked over to the shoe cubby and slipped off her Uwabaki slippers in favor for her loafers. As she putted the slippers inside the hole, she felt a tug on one of her pigtails along with a spine-tingling voice near her ear, startling her.

"Ready to go, Bambi~" Karma whispered.

"I guess," she sighed as she followed his lead out the door.

As soon as the two were out in plain sight, Nakamura, who was still in class as it was her turn to clean up, peeked around the corners to see if anyone was in sight. Luckly, there was no one. Not even the teachers. Grinning mischeviously, she dropped the broom that was in her hands and whipped her phone out to violently text Nagisa, Sugaya, Sugino, Maehara, Hinata, Yada, Kayano, and Isogai to meet her outside. She then grabbed her bookbag and raced out the classroom.

\---------------------------

Outside in front the school building, the group was looking at the text that Nakamura had sent to them.

"What could she be texting us about?" Kayano asked, scratching her head.

"Who knows. All I know is that this morning, she sent me this gif," Maehara said before he showed his classmates the following message, which was a gif of Michael Scott saying "Oh my GOD! Okay, it's happening!"

"Hey! She texted me the same gif as well!" Yada commented, waving her phone in the air.

"Seriously, 'snackamura'? Could've you picked a better name?" Hinata scolded him.

"Can it," the playboy retorted.

"Hey guys! Sorry to keep you all waiting!" Nakamura yelled as she waved at everyone, who waved back at her.

"So, um, I see that we all got your message this morning and just five minutes ago telling us to meet you outside," Nagisa said, putting his phone away.

"Yeah, what's this all about?" Isogai asked.

"Well~ This morning, me and Okuda-San were walking to school together and I spied with my little eyes a pair of lovebirds that said that they were going out on a date after school~" she smirked.

"Hang on. Are you saying that Karma-Kun and Miko are going on a date together?" Hinata asked defensively, as she knew how sly Karma could be.

"Correct! You, me, and the rest of you all are going to spy on them while they're on their date!" the former beamed as she bounced her way over to the gang, smiling from ear to ear.

"Jeez, Nakamura-San. You sure are excited to see those two together," the bluenette sighed, not wanting to disturb Karma and Fumiko's time together.

"Well, what are we all waiting for? Let's go!" she skipped ahead, leading the way to the restaurant that Karma had mentioned earlier to Fumiko during their walk this morning. However, her plan was interrupted as she bumped into something squishy.

"Oh, sorry Nakamura-San. I didn't see you there," Korosensei confessed. "Have you already cleaned the classroom that quickly?"

"Yeah, of course," she lied, looking back at the school building.

"What brings you back here? I thought you were gone for the rest of the day," Sugino said, taking out his gun and proceeding to shoot at his teacher, who dodged each bullet effortlessly.

"I forgot that I had my wallet sitting in the teacher's lounge and I wanted to come get it back to make sure that Karma-Kun didn't steal it like last time," he explained before slithering his way to the entrance.

"Speaking of Karma, haven't you heard, Korosensei?" Nakamura began, cooking up a scheme.

"Hmm, no I have not. What is it?" the octopus asked, turning back around to his students.

"Him and Miko are going on a date. In fact, they're heading to the local diner right now," Sugaya caught on to her plan, even though he was slightly exasperated.

"Wait, what?!" Korosensei yelled, excited by the fact that he had some juicy gossip to write about.

"Yup. You can come with us and take pictures if you want to~" the english lass purrs before she walked ahead slowly, along with the rest following her lead. Behind them, a quick burst of wind flew inside the school before coming back in 3 seconds, with Korosensei in sunglasses and a news reporter disguise, along with a camera dangling around his neck.

"Hold up now! Don't think that you can go and spy on your friends without these disguises! A true assassin never reveals their identity when going undercover," he explained, pulling out other costumes with his tentacles.

"That's the spirit!" Nakamura smiled before her and her friends went over to put on the disguises.

\-------------------------

The streets of Kunugigaoka were relatively quiet today as Karma looked at Fumiko with a grin on his face. However, the pink-haired doe was anything but excited as she thought about all the things that could possibly ruin their "date".

" _Oh god. What if he talks while he chews his food? What if he's loud while we're conversating about whatever? What if I accidentally spill my drink or food all over my uniform? Then he takes a picture of me and sends it to the entire class! That'd be really embarassing!_ " she thought, quivering in fear.

"Eh? Fumiko-Chan, what are you thinking about?" he smirked, noticing how glossy her eyes were.

"None of your business, that's what," she muttered as she continued to walk beside him.

Oblivious to the duo, their nosy classmates were sitting on a bench outside of the diner, somewhat bored.

"When are they going to arrive here?" Kayano (who was in a harajuku-like outfit) asked, twirling her candy bracelet around and around.

"Just wait. An assassin is always patient and is never quick to give up," Yada (who was in a glamorous hollywood dress and heels) assured her with a smile.

"Yeah, but we've been waiting for almost 15 minutes," Sugino (who was in a volleyball player costume) noted, checking his wristwatch back and forth.

"Oh shit! Everyone get down! I see them!" Nakamura (who's hair was wrapped in a headscarf, sunglasses, and jeans) whispered harshly as Korosensei quickly hid them in his coat and flew to the roof of the restaurant. Through their teacher's coat, the students spotted Karma and Fumiko entering the diner.

"Oh me, oh my~ It seems like the devilish Karma Akabane is quite a gentleman~" Nakamura teased, pointing out how he opened the door for Fumiko.

"Calm down," Isogai (who was dressed like a millionaire) shushed her.

After 2 minutes, the octopus whooshed back down as the teens came out from his coat, one by one. "Alright fellow students. It's time for some scandalous spying," he chuckled as he led them into the diner.

\--------------------------

Karma and Fumiko sat at a table, with both of them being across from each other. Their teacher and friends sat at their own tables around the corner where the two couldn't see them.

" _Okay, Fumiko. You got yourself into this situation, and you're going to get through this. You're not a coward, so don't act like one_ ," she thought as a homely waitress came over to their table to take their order.

"Hello, thank you for choosing to dine with us this evening! What would you two like to order?" she asked, taking out a pen and notepad to write their orders down.

"I would like the pork chop meal with creamy mushroom sauce," Karma said.

"Okay. So what would your girlfriend here like to have?" she joked, causing Fumiko's cheeks to turn as pink as her hair. Korosensei, Nakamura, Yada, and Hinata tried to hold back their laughs as Kayano rolled her eyes at how childish they were acting.

"He's not my boyfriend. He's just a friend," Fumiko insisted as she looked at the menu. "Anyways, I would like a large bowl of cheeseburger macaroni please."

"Alright, so a pork chop for him and pasta for you. Okay then. Both of you all's food will be ready in a good twenty minutes," the waitress nodded as she headed back to put in their orders.

"She's in such denial," Nakamura smirked. "It's painfully obvious that she likes him. I mean, look." She then pointed at the pink ditz, who was twirling her hair awkwardly and blushing in silence.

"As the sun sets on a breezy late afternoon, love spreads into the air inside of the town's local diner. Sitting at one of the tables, 3E's notorious devil, Karma Akabane, 17, snickering at the peachy new transfer student, Fumiko Junpei, also 17, as she blushes and stares off into space. Could a romance finally blossom between the two? We shall see~" Korosensei mumbled as he took pictures of them with his camera.

The group then continued to listen to Karma and Fumiko's conversation before their waitress came back with their meals. However, for most of the part, it was just silence between the two. With the latter trying not to look at the former by sipping on her coke, while the redhead just sat back with a smug smirk on his face. Karma finally broke their awkward silence when he asked, "Didn't expect to be going out on a date with me, huh?" She shook her head and continued to drink her beverage.

She didn't want to act completely rude to him, so she also asked, "Have you came here before?"

"I had with Nagisa-Kun," he nodded. "It's usually crowded in here when we go here though."

"Interesting," Fumiko said.

"How about you? Do you come here often?," he slightly flirted, leaning back on his chair.

"Sometimes me and Sugaya-Kun would come here and eat pancakes together," she nodded, giving a small smile.

When their waitress arrived with their food, Fumiko's mouth watered and she clasped her hands together over her steamy bowl of cheesy beef pasta. However, she couldn't eat just yet as she needed to go wash her hands first. "You can go ahead and eat without me. I just need to wash my hands," she told Karma before she got up and walked to the bathroom in the far right corner.

"Eh, okay," he waved. As soon as she was out of sight, however, he grinned widely and reached inside his blazer for a small tube of hot mustard.

"What is he about to do?" Maehara whispered to Nakamura.

"It looks like he pulled out a tube of spicy mustard," Yada pointed out.

"Wait. Did you just say 'hot mustard'?" Sugaya whispered harshly, alarmed.

"Technically, she said 'spicy', but I guess it's the same thing," Nakamura said.

"Miko might be able to eat hot snacks and chicken, but she can't handle any other spicy foods!" he explained as the redheaded devil squirted the condiment on Fumiko's meal.

"Shh! She's coming back! Act casual!" Kayano alarmed them as she and everyone else turned back around and pretended to read their menus.

When the pink-haired doe sat back down, she stirred her food, oblivious to the prank that Karma was about to pull on her. " _It's okay, Fumiko. Everything is alright. Karma-Kun is just eating his food. It seems like he's not going to misbehave right now. Just pretend that you're talking to Sugaya-Kun and everything will be dandy_ ," she thought.

"So," she began, taking a small bite of her noodles. "Any movies you've been seeing lately?"

"Not really. But the trailer for the new Spider-Man movie came out two weeks ago. So I'm excited for that," he said.

"Oh? So you're a Marvel fan too? You don't seem to be the type to be into superhero movies," she responded, taking multiple bites at one time.

"Heh, well I'm full of surprises, Bambi~" he chuckled.

"I know," she laughed before she gobbled down a couple of more bites of her food. When she was halfway finished, she began to cough abruptly. "Hmm, my food is pretty spicy," she commented. She felt something dripping down her face, prompting her to touch the left side of her face. It was sweat. Soon, more sweat started to pour down as she felt her throat burning. Through foggy vision, she quickly gulped the rest of her coke.

"That won't work. The acid in the soda is going to make it worse," Nagisa said through gritted teeth. He was right, as Fumiko only felt her tongue burning more. She stood across their table and took the straw out of Karma's cup of water to wash the heat away.

"It seemed like it helped," Sugino whispered.

"Actually, it works for a few seconds; only for the heat to kick back in," the bluenette explained as the ditz spitted the water out, panting.

"So if soda and water doesn't dissolve the spice, then what does?" Kayano asked.

"The only way to ease the pain completely is milk," Korosensei answered as he continued to take pictures of the "couple". In the nick of time, the same waitress who served Karma and Fumiko was walking towards their way to give one of the other customers a glass of milk. The latter noticed and she desperately grabbed the drink, pouring it down her mouth. The heat finally went away, with the doe sighing and the waitress giving her a glare. Grinning bashfully, Fumiko gave the empty glass back to her before she blushed deeply and sunk down on her seat.

"Check please," she muttered.

\-----------------

After their dinner, Karma led Fumiko to the park. While he was smiling at how successful his prank was, Fumiko, on the other hand, felt humiliated. She kept her head hanged low as she walked beside him.

" _Why did I even try to think that this date wasn't going to turn out disastrous?_ " she thought, frowning. She looked up and noticed how Karma was in a complete opposite mood of hers. She then got suspicious and raised her head up. "Was your food spicy when you ate it?" she asked.

"Hmm, nope," he responded, not looking at her.

"When I went to the bathroom, did you put hot mustard in my food to make it spicy?" she asked him again.

"Of course not. Why would I?" he chuckled, still not looking at her.

"You're the same guy who tugs my pigtails, nlpull pranks on me daily, and also stole my diary," she huffed.

"Just because I tease you often, doesn't mean that I would put something hot in your meal," he lied, now looking at her with a smirk.

"How stupid do you think I am?" she folded her arms.

"Do you really want me to answer that for you?" he cocked an eyebrow.

"Just forget about it. Just take me to the park so we can get this date over with," she rolled her eyes.

Behind them, their classmates and Korosensei continued to spy on them by hiding in every corner and jumping over to the next one.

When the duo arrived at the park, they both sat down on a bench, with Karma yawning and stretching his arm out behind Fumiko, who puffed her cheeks out in frustration. " _I can't do this anymore. I need to hatch a plan that will allow me to ditch Karma-Kun. But how? He's pretty smart, so I need to do it without him noticing anything suspicious_ ," she thought as she looked up to the orange-blue sky. Her chocolate eyes scanned the area to find a distraction, with her catching an dorayaki grill cart at least a mile away.

"Karma-Kun, could you please buy me a dorayaki pancake? There's a vendor cart over there and it seems to be a bit of a walk, so could you please get it for me?" she batted her eyes innocently.

"Sure. I'll be right back, Bambi~" he croons as he got up from his seat. As soon as the redhead was out of sight, she quickly grabbed her schoolbag and ran off to the opposite direction to where Karma was heading to. Behind a bush, her classmates and Korosensei noticed her leaving him behind without him even noticing.

"Is she ditching Karma-Kun?" Nagisa asked quietly.

"It's about time," Maehara said, prompting Hinata to elbow him in the ribs.

" _Why did I even agree to go on a date with him? If it was with Sugaya-Kun instead, none of this would've had happened!_ " the pink doe thought before she bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't see you there. My mind was somewhere... else..." she trailed off after she realized who she crashed into. It was three of her previous classmates from 3C.

"Your mind is always somewhere else," a brunette girl scoffed, flicking her hair back.

"Where are you running off to in such a hurry? The night is still young," a lanky dude asked.

"We were actually heading to go get some ice cream. Want to come with us?" a guy with a buzzcut asked her.

"N-no th-thank you. I h-have a lot of ho-homework to c-catch up on," Fumiko excused herself before she skipped past by them, only to be grabbed by the wrist by the ringleader.

"Excuse us. We ask you if you wanted to come get some sweets with us, and you tell us 'no'?" she said with a dark tone.

"L-like I s-said, I n-need to g-go," Fumiko attempted to let herself go from the grip, only to fail to do so.

"We don't care what you need to go do. If we ask you scum E class to do something with us, you say 'yes'," the beanpole staggered.

"Now, are you coming to get ice cream with us or no?" the other male offered again. Fumiko shooked her head firmly, causing the other female to tighten her grip. "We'll keep asking you until you say 'yes', you stupid bitch. Will you come with us, yes or no?". But each time they offered her, the pink ditz declined. The fourth time she denied it, the brunette grabbed her shoulders and frown.

"Who do you think you're talking to?!" she yelled in her face, drops of spit landing on the poor doe.

" _Just don't say anything. Just ignore them_ ," she thought, her lips quivering.

"Don't ignore us, stupid bitch!" the tall boy yelled in her ear.

"Yeah! We won't let you go until you tell us 'yes' like the good scum you are!" the shorter guy said.

"Can't you hear us when we're talking to you?!" the other guy yelled again, with their ringleader's grip getting tighter on Fumiko's shoulders. Tears then began to stream down her rosy cheeks.

"Ooh~ Look at the crybaby!" they collectively teased her, cackling. They continued to taunt her, chanting "Crybaby! Crybaby!" as she cried and sniffled. Her best friend, Hinata, who was watching her get tortured, was about to jump out of the bushes to beat the crap out of the bullies before being stopped by Korosensei; who pointed out that Karma was coming back with the piping hot pancake.

"Oh hey, Fumiko-Chan. Are these some of your old friends?" he asked casually as he shoved the treat down the lanky guy's pants, causing him to screech.

"Akabane!!" the other two screamed in fear as they letted Fumiko go and ran off.

"Hey! Don't leave me here! Wait up!" the beanpole gasped as he limped ahead to catch up with his gang.

"Come on, Bambi. Let's get out of here," Karma said as he grabbed Fumiko's hand and lead her towards the city. Their eavesdroppers followed them behind, with Korosensei and Nakamura gleefully taking pictures of the two holding hands.

" _His hand is so... warm_ ," Fumiko thought, her cheeks blushing bright pink.

\----------------------

When the duo got to the front porch of Fumiko's house, he letted go of her hand. After catching her breath, she faced Karma to tell him "Thanks for the date." before she headed inside. However, as soon as she turned the doorknob, he placed a hand on top of hers, stopping her.

"Wait a second. Just before you go in, I want to say-" he began before being cutted off.

"I don't want to hear another word from you! Haven't you already caused enough problems?! It's one thing to put something spicy in my meal, but setting me up to get harassed by my past bullies?! I can't forgive you for that!" she shouted at him, flicking his hand away and trying to open the door, only for the same hand to be placed on hers again.

"Fumiko-Chan, do you think that I would really set you up to get tortured by your old classmates?" he asked.

"Yes. I mean, you're the same guy who tugs at my hair, calls me 'Bambi' instead of my real name, and pulls pranks on me almost daily. Not to mention that you stole my diary," she frowned.

"Okay, yeah. I'm guilty of doing those things. But do you think I would go that far to do as something vile like that towards you?" he asked her in a serious tone. For a moment, they didn't say anything. She waited for him to crack a small smile or let out a tiny giggle. But none of those things happened. She stopped frowning and she blushed, staring down at her feet.

"Wow. You're actually telling the truth then," she muttered, embarassed of accusing Karma of setting her up.

"Listen, I might tease you often, but I would never set you up to get hounded on," he rubbed the back of his head. He then walked close to her face and body, causing Fumiko to blush even more. "I'm just glad they didn't leave any physical marks on your body," he said as he checked her wrist and neck for any bruises.

"Thank you for helping me escape. Who knew what would had happened if the situation escalated down further," she softly smiled.

"You're welcome, Fumiko-Chan," he smiled back before kissing her wrist gently.

"K-Karma-Kun!" she stammered, pulling her wrist away and blushing madly.

He chuckled deeply before he cupped her face and stroked her cheeks as he released a happy sigh. "You're so adorable~" he grinned.

Behind a tree, their classmates watched in anticipation. Korosensei focused the lens on his camera as Nakamura recorded the two, biting her lower lip.

"Are they about to, y'know?" Kayano asked, arching an eyebrow.

"It looks like it," Sugaya tilted his head.

Karma's nose brushed lightly on the tip of Fumiko's as her lips parted. "May I?" he asked, his lips getting closer to her soft ones.

"Yes. Go ahead," she nodded.

He then pecked her lips quickly before they both engaged in a long, smooth kiss. They closed their eyes, letting the blissful sensation take over. He wrapped his arms around her lower back as she cupped his face gently. Upon the sight; Nagisa, Kayano, Maehara, Isogai, Sugino, Yada, and Hinata jaws dropped as Nakamura mouthed "Yes!!" and Korosensei jotting down the event in his notepad. "As the sun sets, the frenemies-turned-lovers shares a savory kiss under the porch light on Fumiko's doorsteps," he wrote.

When they finally pulled away, they both sighed and blushed. Karma stepped back, laughing. Fumiko giggled coyly and putted her hands behind her back, looking up at her porch light. He then reached into his blazer to pull out her diary. "Here's your journal. I'm sorry for taking it in the first place," he apologized.

"It's okay," she said, meaning it. She took the diary from out of his hands. He then stepped back down on the steps to walk back to his house.

"Goodnight, Fumiko-Chan," he waved as he walked off.

"Hey," she shouted, causing Karma to turn back around.

"Yeah?" he said, interested to what she was about to tell him.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow," she waved back before she headed inside her home.

" _Heh, cutie_ ~" he thought before he walked back towards his neighborhood.


	10. Official Time

**(** Ten **)**

 **(** Ansatsu Kyoushitsu Post-Chapter 24: Time for Revenge **)**

························

_The sound of a young girl crying had awaken a younger Karma, who looked around the age of six, from his nap. Slowly, he opened his golden orbs. He then walked towards the girl as he dragged his plush cat behind him._

_"Why are you crying?" he asked her, yawning. A tiara was adorned on her head while she wore a princess dress. Turning around, her face was as red as Karma's hair; as were her eyes._

_"I.... I w-wanted t-to pl-play p-princess with th-the other g-girls, b-but th-they excluded me," she sniffled, using the collar of the dress to wipe her snot and tears dry._

_"Why did they leave you out of their game?" he asked her in a curious manner._

_"Th-they t-told me th-that I'm annoying, and n-no one l-likes an annoying p-princess," she reasoned, her head hanging low._

_Karma got quiet for a while, trying to think of a way to cheer up the weeping girl. Clutching his cat toy, he pulled it up to his face, shaking it up and down. With a wide grin that bared his small vampire-like fangs, he sat in front of her, using the paw of his cat to pat the top of her head; causing her to slowly stop crying, looking up to the cat with big, ocean eyes._

_"Aww, don't cry little girl," Karma purred in a cartoon-like voice. "Forget about those stupid girls! From now on, you can play with me anytime you want to. Call me Mr. Hairball! I'm your new friend! Nice to meet you!"_

_The girl giggled, sniffling as she smiled at his plushie._

_"Here. You can have him. That way, you don't have to worry about playing with those girls anymore," Karma offered in his normal voice, handing Mr. Hairball over to her._

_She took it with gratitude as she hugged the cat before giving Karma a hug as well. "Thank You, Karma-Kun," she beamed._

_"Heh, no problem...." he trailed off before he hugged her back tightly._

······························

In the present day, the sound of the alarm clock and raindrops trickling down the window made a teenaged Karma awakened from his sleep. When he turned off the alarm from his phone, the date read "June 4" on his lockscreen. The time was 5:00 AM. It was also Monday, meaning that school was in session for today. Being lazy, he laid back on his mattress and stared at his ceiling fan with half-opened eyes.

" _That dream is about the third time that I had it_ ," he thought. " _When_ _I first transferred to 3E, I would have these kind of dreams every once in a while. But ever since Fumiko joined our class, this is all I've been dreaming about; me when I was six and a girl around that age as well. But everytime it happens, I never get to see what her face looks like. She could be either Bambi or even Okuda-San. I like both of them, so who knows which one is her._ "

He snapped out from his thoughts when he heard the door to his bedroom knocking and opening slowly. It was Miss Chizaki, who had a cup of coffee in her hand. "Are you okay, Karma?" she asked him. "It's already 6. You're an hour behind on your schedule."

Rolling his eyes, Karma sat up and eyed her in an irritated manner. "It's okay, Miss Chizaki. My grades are fine, so I won't get in trouble for sleeping in late," he explained as he got up to go to his bathroom and take a shower.

\---------------------------

At the Junpei residence, Fumiko was brushing her pigtails as she hummed to herself. She was lost into her own world as usual, glossy eyes and bright blush. Ever since that kiss she shared with Karma, it was all she could think about all Friday and the weekend; all she could think about was how warm his touch was and how electric her first kiss was. She then adjusted her hair ties before she skipped downstairs, where her father was fixing his own breakfast.

"Good morning, sweetums! You're up early today! What's the occasion?" he asked her, kissing her forehead as she made her way to the fruit bowl. The time was 7:45 a.m.

"Oh. I just wanted to try a change in schedule, daddy," she smiled at him, grabbing a light red one. She then made her way back to her father to give him another kiss when suddenly, the doorbell rung. Fumiko, confused, walked over to the door to answer it. It was Karma, who was holding a dark red umbrella. Although he was behind his usual morning routine, he took a subway train near a station in his district which so happened to be close to hers as well.

"Good morning, Bambi~" he greeted, his typical smirk resting on his face.

At the midst of his appearance, Fumiko dropped her apple on the floor, her entire body was blushing red and her mouth was stained with sticky apple juice. She froze still, her hand trembling with anxiety.

"Want to walk to school with me again?" he asked her, unfazed by her reaction to his presence.

"Oh hey there, Fumiko's friend," her dad greeted him, carrying his attache case in one hand.

"Ah, hey there. Actually, my name is Karma; and I'm not her friend, I'm Fumiko's boyfriend," Karma informed him, with the mention of the word "boyfriend" making Fumiko cough harshly.

"Oh, you two are dating? Since when?" her father asked.

"Since last Thursday," the redhead explained. "We went on a date after school and from there on, we began to date." Fumiko waited for Karma to spill the details on their disastrous first "date", but thankfully, he didn't.

"Ah, I remember a time when I was young and in love. I'm very happy for you, Fumiko. Oh and Karma, please be gentle to my daughter," he grinned at them. "I'm off to work now. I love you, sweetums." He then bent down to kiss his shocked daughter on the cheek before heading off to the subway station.

"B-bye Daddy," she squeaked.

\-----------------------------------

As Karma and Fumiko walked to school, he slipped his hand inside the palm of her smaller, dainty hand, causing her to jump up and yelp; making him snicker.

"Did you have to tell my daddy that we're now dating?" she blushed.

"He was probably going to figure it out sooner or later. So I thought why not tell him now," he said. "Also, I've been trying to call you all weekend. Why did you avoid my calls?"

"I was busy trying to help Sugaya-Kun at the craft store his mother works at since she's the manager," she explained.

"Um, have you told anyone else that we're dating?" she asked, twirling a string of her hair around.

"Mmm, not yet. But I'm planning on telling Nagisa-Kun and Nakamura later on," he said, leaning down to give Fumiko a kiss on her forehead. This caused her eyes to widen, she basically felt like melting into a puddle along with the ones raining down on the ground.

"Hehe, how cute~" he teased her, making her more flustered. "The real question is, have you told any of your friends that we're dating?"

"Nope. Nakamura-Chan seemed busy all weekend, so I wasn't able to get in touch with her. Hinata-Chan was busy as well. I kept trying to tell Sugaya-Kun what happened on Thursday while I helped him out, but he was rather quiet and I kept dropping things on the floor that I ended up making messes to clean up. All because of that kiss you gave me," she explained bashfully.

"Then that means I'm doing my job," he smiled, confusing Fumiko on what he meant by that.

\--------------------------------

During lunch period, Okuda, Kayano, Fumiko, and Kanzaki were sitting at their table eating. They were all sharing Onigiri rice balls that Fumiko had made last night just for the four of them. While she ate, she kept noticing how Nakamura (who was eating with Karma and Nagisa) kept staring at her with a smirk plastered on her face. It scared the pink doe, making her think that Karma already told her and his friends about their newfound romance. The redhead noticed how nervous Fumiko was acting, so the next moment that she glanced up to see if Nakamura kept staring at her, he nonchalantly smiled and waved towards her. She smiled widely, her lips having sticky rice on them, and waved back slowly.

"Hello, Fumiko-Chan? Earth to Fumiko-Chan," Kayano waved her hand in front of the daydreamer's face.

"YES?!" Fumiko squeaked loudly, causing her classmates to stare at her in confusion.

"I was trying to ask you a question," the green cat said.

"Ah, sure. Sorry. Go ahead," the other girl murmured before taking another bite of her rice ball.

"I was asking if you wanted to go see-" Kayano began before being interrupted by the sound of a fork clicking against a glass soda.

"Hey everybody! May I have your attention please?" Nakamura stood up, pointing her fork at Fumiko, who blushed at the attention she was getting. "It is an honor for me to announce that Fumiko and Karma are now dating. Congrats you two lovebirds!" Some students clapped and cheered for the blossoming couple, while some ignored them and continued to eat their lunch.

"So you already told her and Nagisa-Kun?" Fumiko asked Karma across from her table, embarassed.

"Actually," Nakamura began, walking over to the tiny girl to whisper into her ear. "Me, Korosensei, Sugaya, Hinata, Kayano, Nagisa, Sugino, and Yada went to spy on you two's date on Thursday. It was just like watching a movie. Who would've thought that the princess got her prince charming after all~" She then showed her the video that she recorded of the two of them kissing on Fumiko's front porch, causing the latter to scream and blush.

"Kayano-Chan! Why?" she mumbled, covering her face in shame.

"I'm sorry, Fumiko-Chan. Nakamura-San said that we could put our assassin abilities to the test while doing so," she shrugged, feeling guilty of her actions.

"Hey, hey, Fumiko-Chan! Congrats on Karma-Kun being your new boyfriend! I wish you two eternal happiness!" Kurahashi beamed at her.

" _Note to self: put anti-bb bullets in Korosensei's sweets the next time I make him some_ ," Fumiko thought, upset at the fact that her two best friends went behind her back and invaded her privacy.

\-------------------------

" _Now when I think about it, going on that date was a total mistake,_ " Fumiko thought to herself as she grabbed her bookbag and headed out the school to walk back home. After a few moments into her walking, she noticed that Sugaya and Hinata were walking together ahead of her. A rush of anger washed over her at the sight of seeing her "best friends". How dare they go behind her back and spy on her and Karma during their "date"? While she didn't enjoy the date whatsoever, she still hated that they invaded her privacy. Furrowing her brow, she stomped her way over to the two.

"You hungry?" Hinata asked Sugaya, unaware that Fumiko was behind her.

"I'm starving. Want to go grab some cake before we head home?" he asked the petite brunette.

"Sure. Why not?" she nodded. However, as soon as they were about to head to the local bakery, they were stopped by two fragile hands on each of their shoulders.

"I know what you two did," the pink doe said in a quiet but firm tone. Whenever Fumiko was upset, she doesn't raise her voice or growl, but rather talks in a serious manner. Sugaya nervously eyed down at Hinata to say something, with her trying to come up with an excuse on why she's been avoiding Fumiko.

"Listen Miko. The reason why I haven't been able to return your calls all weekend was because.... I was at my grandma's house. Her illness is getting worst by the minute so we needed to go visit her," she lied to her with a straight face.

"I am not upset with you two not returning my calls. I'm upset at the fact that you guys went behind my back and eavesdropped on me and Karma-Kun's date!" Fumiko crossed her arms, not having any excuses.

"We have no idea what you're talking about!" the beanpole laughed nervously, his eyes shifting back to Hinata then Fumiko.

"Don't play games with me! Nakamura-Chan told me about you two, her, Korosensei, and some of the other students tagging along behind us to spy on me and Karma-Kun!" she huffed, slight irritation cracking into her voice.

"Okay, okay, fine. Yes, we did spy on you two. But in our defense, it was only because we wanted to protect you. We both know how Karma can be," Hinata confessed.

"Okay. I believe you two. Just please don't do that again. You know how I am about my privacy," Fumiko unfolded her arms.

"We won't. Promise. But still, I'll keep a watchful eye on the two of you just because you're my friend. Friends always look out for each other, right?" Hinata said, putting her hand on the daydreamer's shoulder.

"Agree," Fumiko smiled.

"Hey, we're heading over to the bakery to get a slice of cake before going home. Want to join us, Miko?" Sugaya asked.

"Sure. Why not? I've been craving for some strawberry cake for a while now," she softly smiled as she followed behind the two.

\----------------------------

After dinner, Fumiko grabbed a novel from her bookshelf and fixed herself a bubble bath. She tied her bubblegum hair in a messy bun, stripped off her red striped t-shirt and black pants, and slipped inside the hot water. It felt good to be soaking in a warm bath, especially after a long day at school. She sighed in bliss and began to reminisce on today's events.

 _"Hey, hey, Fumiko-Chan! Congrats on Karma-Kun being your new boyfriend! I wish you two eternal happiness!"_ the pink doe thought about what Kurahashi told her during lunch. She closed her eyes and smiled. She felt fuzzy inside, her heart beating with joy.

Perhaps being Karma's girlfriend wasn't a bad thing. At her old class, she wasn't anyone. She was just the girl who had her head in the clouds; the girl who flunked at almost every quiz and test; the girl who was always running late. She just didn't fit in. But here in 3E, she's began to feel like, for the first time in a while, she's somebody; and being called Karma's girlfriend made her, in a strange sense, felt like she was starting to fit in with her new class.


	11. Judgement Time

**(** Eleven **)**

 **(** Ansatsu Kyoushitsu Post-Chapter 24: Time for Revenge/Between S1 E9 and S1 E10 **)**

\----------------------

The sound of an alarm clock going off clogged Fumiko's ears. Scowling, she got up from her bed and shuffled her way over to her vanity mirror to turn it off. Slowly cracking her chocolate eyes opened, the time read five on the dot. At first, she was confused as to why she set the alarm for five a.m. Then, she finally remembered her reason being; starting today, she was going to make lunch for Karma.

Not trying to wake up her father, who was still sleeping, she tiptoed out of her room. Heading downstairs, she opened the curtain blinds up, letting the dusk blue morning light shine through the kitchen. Carefully, she bent down to open the bottom cabinets to take out a large, flat pan; a pot; a saucepan; and a small non-stick skillet. After placing them on top of the counter, she opened the upper cabinet to take out two bowls (one microwavable and one regular) and a plate. She then opened the drawer and took out a pair of gloves; a set of teaspoons; a spatula; and tongs. Afterwards, she gathered the ingredients that were needed to make hambagu steak with a sunny side up egg on top, chicken curry with rice, and steamed vegetables. Cracking her back and stretching her arms and fingers, she turned on the stove and began to cook quietly.

Huffing and sweating, Fumiko finally finished cooking Karma's lunch. She had putted the food in a three compartment bento box and had it neatly wrapped in a furoshiki cloth that was decorated with light red flowers. She placed it on top of her own lunch, omurice with kimchi, that she made last night. Her brown orbs shifted towards the oven clock, the time being 6:50 a.m.

"That's a surprise. It felt like I was cooking the entire morning up until noon," she mumbled as she headed back upstairs to clean up before school.

\---------------------------

The pink doe padded her way downstairs, now in her uniform and signature pigtails. When she went into the kitchen to grab the lunches, she noticed how her father wasn't there like usual. She then heard her phone vibrate from one of her cardigan pockets, prompting her to pull it out.

 **daddy || 7:35 a.m.**  
Morning, sweetums! I had to leave for work early today, but I will see you this evening! Love you ❤

Fumiko smiled at the text that her father sent her. She then texted back:

 **7:36 a.m.**  
ok, love you too 💗

At the nick of time, she heard the doorbell ringing. With a bright smile on her face, she skipped her way to the door to answer it, knowing that it was probably Karma who was coming over to ask her to walk with him. When she opened the door, she was right, but although she was now his girlfriend, she still felt nervous everytime he came around.

"G-good M-morning, K-arma-K-Kun," she stammered, her cheeks red and her hands trembling.

"Morning to you, Bambi~" he smirked, loving how flustered Fumiko acted around him.

"I.... I m-made you lu-lunch s-since N-Nagisa-Kun t-texted m-me l-last n-night th-that you usually sk-skip br-breakfast," she attempted to hand him his bento, only for her fingers to be slippery and nearly dropping it. Luckily, the devilish boy caught it right before it landed on the ground.

"Thanks for making me lunch, sweetheart~" he teased before kissing her on her soft lips.

"Y-you enjoy m-making m-me fl-flushed, d-don't y-you?" she asked as they began to walk to school.

"After all, I am your boyfriend~" he chuckled, sipping on his strawberry milk carton. As Fumiko didn't have time to eat any breakfast this morning, her hungry eyes peeked at the drink Karma had.

"Do you have an extra carton of your milk? I didn't eat anything this morning," she asked him.

"I do. Here," he reached into his bookbag to grab another small carton of strawberry milk before handing it to the pink ditz.

"Thank You," she smiled, putting the straw inside the carton before slurping down the drink vigorously. " _I see why he drinks these all the time. They're delicious_ ," she thought as they continued their walk to the 3E building.

\-------------------------

"Watch out, Hinata-Chan! Here comes the airplane!" Fumiko giggled, a fork of teriyaki steak in one hand. It was lunch time, and the doe was sitting with her two childhood friends. It felt exactly like how it was before Hinata and Sugaya transferred to 3E; just the three of them eating lunch together, chatting about a variety of topics from the latest episode of their favorite tv show to asking "Would You Rather" questions.

"Miko, please! I'm 18 years old! I can eat for myself!" the brunette protested while Sugaya just watched the two girls and giggled, chewing on his Cobb salad.

"Oh come on. Don't be such a stubborn baby," Fumiko grinned before she tickled Hinata, causing the latter to titter before the former shoved her lunch into her mouth.

"Hey! You tricked me!" Hinata hissed before putting her bestie into a headlock and giving her a noogie, which made Fumiko go into a giggling fit.

"Hey, Karma-Kun. How's your lunch?" Nagisa asked the redhead as he sipped on his miso soup. Without answering back, Karma gave the bluenette gleaming eyes, rosy cheeks, and a soft smile as he chowed down on his savory lunch. "I'll take that as a 'yes' then," he laughed.

As Karma ate, he looked over to his girlfriend's table every now and then, observing how she was doing. He also noticed a significant change in her personality.

"Yo, Nagisa-Kun. Look," he whispered to his friend, pointing his fork at Fumiko, who was talking cheerfully to her friends. "Do you notice how different Fumiko-Chan acts around us versus when she's around her friends?"

"It seems like she's timid around her classmates, but when she's hanging out with her friends, she's upbeat and talkative," Nagisa analyzed. "Perhaps her shyness is just a front to the people that she's not close with. After all, she's been friends with those two way before she transferred to our class."

"Seems like it," the redhead nodded before he continued to eat the rest of his chicken curry rice.

\------------------------

During sixth period, Fumiko was posing still on the school steps as Sugaya sketched her. Hinata was watching in silence when out of the corner of her brown eyes, she spotted Karma and Nagisa playing games on their phones. She got up and walked over to the duo, standing in front of the redhead.

"Karma...." she began, prompting him to look up from his phone.

"Hmm?" he hummed.

"Can I have a word with you?" she asked before trailing off into the deeper parts of the school's forest. Without saying anything, he putted his phone into his blazer pocket and proceeded to follow the tiny monkey into an isolated space in the forest.

"What's up?" he purred, his hands in his front pockets.

"Can I ask you a question?" Hinata said.

"Shoot ahead," he nodded.

"Do you like Miko?" she asked in a serious tone.

"Well yeah. Of course I like her. If I didn't, we wouldn't be together," he contentedly answered.

"Hmm..." was all she had to say. Suddenly, she took out two anti-sensei knives and charged like a bullet at Karma. With a smirk, he wasn't intimidated at all and allowed her to pin him up against a tree trunk.

"Do not lie to me! Remember what Nakamura told you? That me, her, and several other of our classmates spied on you and Miko's date? Although you say that you like her and the fact that we seen you two kiss, let's not forget that you taunted her constantly prior when she transferred to our classroom or that you putted hot mustard in her food," she coldly stared up at the devil, who just had the same smug smirk plastered on his lips. "What are you intentions with Miko? To make her your guinea pig for your pranks? I just don't understand why she would date someone like you! Compared to her, you're arrogant and deceitful!" She then pulled away from him, seeing how her tactics weren't fazing him at all.

"Ugh! Not even me pinning you up against a tree with two knives could knock some sense into ya!" she shook her head. "I apologize for coming off as brash, but today after school, I would like to tag along with you and Miko to see if you're really the right one for her."

For a minute, Karma didn't respond back before he walked back to the school building and said, "Suit yourself."

\--------------------------

The entire class felt a weight being carried off their backs as the sound of the school bell ringed. Fumiko grabbed her backpack and went to the shoe cubby to put on her loafers. When she turned around, she spot a certain redhead walking towards the entrance to the building. With a small smile, she waddled up behind him before tugging on his sleeve.

"Karma-Kun?" she asked.

"Hmm? Oh, hey there Bambi," he greeted brightly before giving her a quick kiss, making her blush.

"W-would y-you l-like t-to wa-walk m-me home?" she asked nervously.

"Sure, that's fine with me. Let's go then," he said, extending his hand for hers to hold, which she took anxiously. As soon as Karma had one foot out the door, Fumiko felt as if someone brushed past her shoulders. Looking back, it was revealed to be Hinata.

"Oh. My apologies Miko," she nodded.

"It's okay, Hinata-Chan. Want to walk home with us?" the daydreamer kindly offered her.

"Sure. I hope Karma won't mind me tagging along," she glared at him, who waved at her as if today's quarrel didn't happen.

"Not at all," he replied.

"Plus maybe you two can get to know each other during this small walk of ours," the doe naively smiled.

"We shall see," her tiny friend muttered as she followed the couple out the door.

\----------------------------

"Hey Karma, want to know how me and Miko met?" Hinata asked as the three walked through the busy sidewalk.

"Yeah, sure. I'm interested," he said, curious as to how the two girls met.

"We were around the age of 10. I was already in gymnastic classes, but I remember it clearly being on a July morning when she first joined. During her first few days, she kept messing up on the exercises, so our teacher partnered me with her and I taught her all kinds of tricks. From there on, we started having sleepovers at each other's houses and we just clicked," she said, smiling about the early memories that her and Fumiko shared together.

"Yup, and now we're together again. We couldn't be more happier," her pink friend giggled as she pulled Hinata in for a tight hug.

"Aww, how adorable~" the redhead crooned.

" _Thank goodness that Hinata-Chan isn't trying to pick a fight with Karma-Kun_ ," Fumiko thought before her chocolate eyes scanned over to the left, a florist shop catching her attention.

"Hey, Karma-Kun? Before you take me home, do you mind going in this florist shop ahead of us? I just need to get a few things," she asked, pointing to the store, who's exterior was decorated with bouquets of flowers.

"Yeah, of course," he smiled at her, leading her and Hinata to the entrance of the shop.

"What all do you need?" Hinata asked.

"I just need to buy a few seed packets so I can begin my garden on Saturday," the pink-haired doe said as the trio stepped inside the shop. Inside, the shop was brightly lit, with a variety of flowers in baskets, vases, and bouquets on tables. There was also a section displaying garden tools, seed packets, and gifts such as teddy bears with flowers attached to them. Despite promising that she would only get a few things, Fumiko was immediately distracted by all the beautiful flowers the shop had to offer. With big, shimmering eyes, she bounced her way over to the vases and trailed her fingers around the petals of a fresh Sasanqua Camellia. At the sight of his girlfriend being distracted, Karma snickered from afar, causing Hinata to glare at him.

"What's so funny?" she growled.

"Oh nothing. Just the fact that my Bambi is quite the airhead. But an adorable one at that," he laughed.

The brunette only rolled her eyes before she made her way over to the section where the seed packets where located at.

"What kind of flowers does she like?" he asked.

"All kinds to be honest, but her heart has a special place for Hydrangeas and Orchids since her mother used to have an entire garden consisting of such," the tiny monkey answered as she picked two packets of said flowers. She then walked up behind Fumiko, who was now playing with Roses, and tapped her gently on her shoulder.

"Yes?" she hummed, turning around.

"I got the packets for you, Miko," her friend said, waving them around.

"Oh, thank you so much, Hinata-Chan!" she exclaimed, giving her a quick hug before going up to the cashier desk to pay for them. After the cashier scanned the items, she pounded the buttons on the cash register.

"That will be 542 yen," she announced. Fumiko then reached into her backpack to grab her wallet before Karma's hand placed on top of hers.

"I'll pay for it," he said, reaching into his wallet and pulling out a few yen coins, giving them to the cashier who handed him his receipt in return.

"Thank You and have a great evening!" the cashier called out as the trio walked out the door.

"You too!" the pink daydreamer yelled back.

\--------------------------

"Thanks for paying my items for me, Karma-Kun," Fumiko beamed, her small hand clasping onto his bigger one.

"It was the least I could do for you," he purred, giving her a kiss on the forehead, making her giggle.

"Hey," Hinata began, which caught the couple's attention. "I just want to say that I give you two my blessings for your new romance. I wish you two happiness for as long as the relationship continues."

"Aww, thank you soo much, Hinata-Chan!" Fumiko squealed as she pulled her in for a tight squeeze.

"Y... yeah..... Could you please let me go now? You're crushing me....." the brunette wheezed.

"Oh, sorry," the pink ditz apologized, brushing the other girl's clothes off.

"Well, I'm near my house. I'll see you two tomorrow. Bye!" she waved, running off towards her neighborhood.

"Okay, see you tomorrow!" Fumiko called out, waving back at her along with Karma doing the same.

"That Hinata-Chan sure is something, isn't she~" the redhead chuckled as they continued to walk to Fumiko's house.

"She's quite the spunky one," Fumiko nodded, laughing lightheartedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was pretty short and kinda terrible, please forgive me.


End file.
